Equestria, un nuevo mundo
by Artusalex
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuándo los hijos de Tony Stark van a parar a Equestria? Limitadas las respuestas son, ya que dos humanos en una tierra de ponys mucho no pueden hacer. Acompáñame a descubrir el desenlace de ambos hermanos en este fantástico mundo. Nota del autor: Esta historia estará dividida en dos sagas, siendo esta la primera, espero que sea mucho de su agrado.
1. Un nuevo elemento

_**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction que se pasen por historia, están a punto de leer la renovación de mi primera historia: El hijo de un héroe, ¿En Equestria? que paso a llamarse: Equestria, un nuevo mundo. Esta misma contara con tres sagas, siendo está la primera, para que ya estén avisados, la primera tratara del desarrollo de personajes, en las otras se tocaran temas mucho más interesantes.**_

PRIMERA SAGA: Equestria, un nuevo mundo.

Capitulo uno: Un nuevo elemento.

Nuestra historia se enfoca en el año 2042 en en donde los vengadores, los héroes mas poderosos del planeta, decidieron tomarse un descanso y seguir con sus vidas, la tierra vivía un periodo de paz muy largo y parecía que nunca se acabaría, pero ahora no nos interesa la tierra o los vengadores, nos centraremos en los dos hijos de Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron man. Ambos, llamados Eric y Camila, crecieron junto a sus padres, a la edad temprana de 8 años los dos fueron reconocidos mundialmente por ser niños superdotados, a medida que iban creciendo más logros en sus vidas conseguían hasta tal punto que a la edad de 18 años fundaron su propia industria llamada "Hermanos Stark". Su industria se encargaba de exportar tecnología Stark obviamente, pero con mejoras que ellos mismos hacían. Esto nos lleva a la actualidad, en donde ambos viven juntos y hacen su vida cotidiana luego de que su industria alcanzara un nivel de exportación mundial.

— ¡Eric! ¡¿Sabes donde esta mi peine?! ¡Lo estoy buscando como loca! — grito Camila desde el baño, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna.

Luego de cubrirse con una toalla, salió del baño con su cabello todo despeinado, se frotaba las manos ya que era invierno y ella sufría mucho el frió, se dirigió al comedor en busca de su hermano, pero no lo encontró ahí, por lo tanto, se dirigió al ultimo lugar en el que podría estar, el laboratorio. Estuvo en lo correcto al dirigirse allí, ya que al entrar lo pudo encontrar leyendo un gran libro.

— Eric, sabes que no soporto el frío, ¿Por qué me obligas a venir hasta aquí?

Su hermano dejo de leer y apoyo el libro en la mesa, la miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa.

— Es divertido, sobre todo cuando sales recién de la ducha... — respondió su hermano.

— Eres un... apagas la calefacción a propósito, ¡dame mi peine ahora! — grito Camila.

— Okey, okey, no te alteres — dijo su hermano acercándose para darle el peine.

Su hermana agarro el peine bruscamente para luego retirarse sin decir una palabra.

— Tars, prende la calefacción.

— _Listo señor, la coloque a una temperatura de veinticinco grados. Tengo curiosidad en saber cómo va su proyecto._

— Descubrir un nuevo elemento no es fácil, dudo que haya otros... aunque eso no significa que me vaya a rendir — dijo Eric mientras agarraba el libro nuevamente.

— _¿Para qué quiere otro, señor? Usted ya lo dijo, duda que haya otros, y según la información que recopilé, los científicos afirman que ya no hay ninguno más._

— Cuando mi padre descubrió un nuevo elemento, salvo su vida. Entonces, si yo descubro uno, ¿qué se podrá lograr? ¿salvar vidas? ¿la paz mundial? ¿la humanidad en nuevos sistemas solares? ¿la inmortalidad? Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Cuando Eric se iba a sentar a leer de nuevo, de la nada su estómago rugió, el hambre lo atacaba, pero eso no iba a impedir que siguiera con su investigación. Aun así, no se iba a poder concentrar del todo, por lo tanto, decidió subir para buscar algo de comida. Al llegar se topo con un rico olor proveniente de la cocina, parece ser que Camila preparaba la cena.

— Mmmm, que olor tan delicioso, ¿qué estas preparando? — pregunto Eric acercándose a su hermana para ver lo que cocinaba.

— No te emociones, no es para ti. Vendrán mis amigas a cenar — dijo ella mientras revisaba la olla.

Eric puso cara de perro triste y hablo.

— Ohhh... eres cruel con tu hermano, ¿yo que te hice? — pregunto — Oh... si, ya me acorde. ¿No me podrías dar un plato?

— Ay bueno, esta bien, pero cenaras con nosotras como cualquier persona normal... no como un ermitaño en el laboratorio.

— Yo no soy ningún ermitaño. Yo soy una persona correcta y amable — dijo Eric en su defensa.

— ¿Correcto y amable? ¡Noqueaste a una chica en el secundario! — exclamo Camila.

— No fue mi intención, más que nada fue instintivo... ella se acercó y dijo unas palabras raras.

— ¿Qué se te declarara para ti es raro? — pregunto su hermana mientras lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Sabes? Era un adolescente, no hablemos más sobre este tema.

Los minutos pasaban y Camila seguía preparando la cena, para pasar el tiempo, Eric se sentó en el sillón del comedor y se puso a mirar televisión, no encontraba nada interesante que ver hasta que paso por un canal que daba DBZ.

— ¡Si! — exclamo Eric — Nada mejor que dragon ball z y los cinco minutos más largos de la historia.

— Ay no... ¿en serio otra vez con DBZ? — pregunto su hermana desde la cocina — Ese anime jamás pasa de moda.

— Así es Camila, ahora están dando la batalla final entre Goku y el emperador del mal, faltan 5 minutos para que namekusei se destruya. De hecho, Akira Toriyama tenía planeado terminar DBZ en la saga de Freezer, pero...

— No me interesa — dijo Camila interrumpiendo a su hermano. La comida casi esta lista, mis amigas llegaran en 10 minutos, lávate las manos y pon la mesa.

— Pero Goku está golpeando a Freezer, esta furioso porque ese desgraciado mato a su mejor...

— ¡Ahora! — grito Camila.

Eric se levantó asustado del sillón y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. Cuando termino de lavarse las manos, se propuso a poner la mesa, el olor a comida que salía de la cocina lo estaba matando, para no pensar en eso decidió iniciar un tema de conversación con su hermana.

—¿Y que tal tus amigas Cami? — pregunto Eric mientras ponía los vasos.

Camila salió de la cocina con un repasador en sus manos y respondió.

— Oh muy bien, haciendo sus vidas, de hecho, Micaela regreso de Europa hace 4 días, por eso decidí invitarlas hoy, así ella nos contaba de su viaje.

— ¿Micaela? No me acuerdo de ella.

— Claro que no, te la pasabas en el laboratorio... de seguro apenas recuerdas su cara — le dijo Camila.

— No me acuerdo mucho de tus amigas... ay... de hecho no me acuerdo mucho de mi adolescencia.

— Es una pena hermano querido, te has perdido de mucho.

Poco después de haber puesto la mesa, el timbre sonó, Camila muy emocionada se dirigió hacía la puerta para recibir a sus amigas. Todas estaban contentas de verse otra vez, menos Eric que no entendía nada.

— ¡Pero si aquí esta la maquina sin emociones! — exclamo una de las amigas de Camila mientras se acercaba a Eric.

— Yo si tengo emociones... eh... eh...

— Micaela, ah sí me llamo Eric. Vaya, si que no cambiaste nada... ¡en fin, vengan a saludarlo chicas, no muerde! — exclamo Micaela al resto de sus amigas.

La cena fue muy tranquila, Camila había preparado un delicioso pollo al horno acompañado de una ensalada mixta. Micaela entretuvo a las demás contándoles su experiencia en Europa, a Eric no le quedaba otra que poner una sonrisa falsa y hacer de cuenta que disfrutaba la conversación.

— En resumen, el viaje fue maravilloso, Camila yo te recomiendo que visites Italia, te vas a enamorar de su belleza. Eric, cuéntanos algo interesante.

— Bueno... ayer cuando me dirigía a casa, me encontré un gato... era de color blanco, me agache y lo acaricie, pero me tenía que ir. Decidí no mirar para atrás, porque sabía que carita me mataría — explico Eric.

Las chicas lo miraron y le asintieron con una sonrisa, para luego seguir hablando entre ellas. Luego de la cena, Camila y compañía se sentaron en el sillón para seguir hablando, Eric, aburrido por la conversación que estaban teniendo, se le paso por la cabeza una idea muy descabellada, de golpe se levantó y se despidió de las demás para retirarse al laboratorio.

— No quiero ofenderte Camila... pero tu hermano es muy extraño — dijo María, una de las amigas de ella.

Luego de dos horas de pura charla y recuerdos, Camila se despidió de sus amigas y se propuso irse a dormir, notó que Eric nunca más había salido del laboratorio, pero no le dio importancia y se fue a lavar los dientes, antes de que abriera la canilla una fuerte explosión se escuchó y, alarmada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano. Cuando llegó, pudo ver un portal de dos metros blanco con bordes celestes, y a su hermano parado al frente de él.

— ¡Eric! ¡¿Qué es ese portal?! ¡¿Estas bien?! — exclamo Camila mientras se acercaba a Eric.

— Shhh, no arruines el momento Camila... no arruines mi descubrimiento...

— ¿Un descubrimiento? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si, lo estás! Sabía que seguir los pasos de nuestro padre te llevaría a la locura — expresó muy enojada su hermana.

— Tú puedes creer lo que quieras Camila, pero este portal es producto del nuevo elemento que acabo de descubrir. Verás, se me pasó por la cabeza una fabulosa idea, combinar todos los elementos conocidos... ¡Y mira el resultado! — contó Eric. Ahora tenemos frente a nosotros un portal que nos puede llevar a otro mundo,

Camila, anonadada por lo que su hermano le estaba contando, decidió calmarse y proceder a hablar.

— ¿Un nuevo elemento? ¿Un nuevo mundo? Eric, como tu hermana, exijo que cierres ese portal y olvidemos todo esto — dijo muy intranquila.

— No lo haré, no eres mi mamá, solo mi hermana — dijo Eric decidido a cruzar. Mientras tenga el reactor de nanotecnología estaré a salvo, me lo coloqué por temor a que, en el proceso de descubrimiento del nuevo elemento, todo explotara.

— ¿Tú crees que con ese parche de nanotecnología en tu pecho estarás a salvo? — preguntó ella.

— Claro que lo estaré, nos veremos pronto Camila — dijo él mientras la armadura de nanotecnología lo cubría por completo y cruzaba el portal.

Camila al ver que su hermano había cruzado en su totalidad el portal no dudo ni un segundo y agarro su parche de nanotecnología para que luego de colocárselo en el pecho una armadura la cubriera por completo.

— Espero no morir por tratar de salvarlo... — dijo ella algo nerviosa.

 _Bueno, he aquí mi primer capitulo de mi renovación, espero les haya gustado mucho, dejen sus comentarios, me ayuda mucho._


	2. En territorio desconocido

Eric había terminado de cruzar el portal y se encontraba en lo que parecía un campo abierto, una de sus teorías sobre el elemento se había hecho realidad, este mismo sería capaz de llevar a alguien a nuevos mundos, y ahí estaba él, en un campo abierto rodeado de arboles y pájaros, Pero toda esa vista se vio interrumpida cuando alguien se tiró arriba de él y lo dejo inmovilizado.

— _¡¿Acaso estas loco?! — pregunto Camila a su hermano muy alterada. De todas las estupideces que has cometido en tu vida, ¡esta es la peor!_

 _—_ _¡No eres quien para decirme lo que debo hacer!_ — exclamó Eric activando sus repulsores para levantarse del suelo y mandar volando a Camila, pero ella enseguida se mantuvo en el aire. A los segundos de ocurrir esto, el portal se cerró y dejó caer lo que parecía una perla color celeste, Camila bajo del cielo y empujo a su hermano para recogerla, para luego proceder a analizarla.

— _¿Este es tu gran invento Eric? ¡Es extremadamente inestable, en vez de descubrir un mundo, lo destruirás, esto equivale a siete bombas nucleares unidas!_ — exclamó Camila muy preocupada.

 _—_ _Tú no sabes nada, tu no lo creaste... no tienes porqué meterte en mis asuntos Camila —_ dijo Eric levantando su brazo izquierdo para luego dispararle a su hermana, esto hizo que ella soltara el elemento y fuera arrastrada unos metros. Él se levantó y se preparó para disparar nuevamente, su hermana levanto el brazo derecho y se preparo para lo que venía.

 _—_ _Eric, por favor, no tenemos que hacer esto, baja tu brazo y hablemos —_ dijo su hermana.

 _—_ _¿Por qué naciste Camila? Mi vida hubiera sido mucho mejor sin ti —_ expreso su hermano muy enojado.

Esas palabras fueron como una apuñalada en el corazón, las lágrimas se le empezaron a caer y su hermano procedió a dispararle para enseñarle una lección, pero ella no se dejaría, recargo su repulsor y disparo, haciendo que Eric respondiera. Las dos energías chocaron y empezaron a volverse inestables, ambos hermanos no querían detenerse, pero esto haría que esa inestabilidad explotara y generara una gran onda de energía y poder que arrastraría todo a su paso, incluyendo a Eric y Camila. Los dos habían terminado en el suelo, lo que antes era pasto, ahora era tierra y humo, pero no solo eso, cerca de ellos estaban empezando a aparecer criaturas coloridas y con cuatro patas, Eric pudo distinguir que eran caballos, ¿pero cómo es posible que esos animales tengan tantos colores? Él se levanto y pudo ver a su hermana, ella también miraba la escena, pero enseguida aparto la vista y fue en busca del elemento para recogerlo.

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — preguntó una voz arriba de Eric, él levanto la cabeza y pudo ver una especie de caballo volador celeste con una crin multicolor, procedió a responder.

 _—_ _No somos hostiles, aparecimos en este mundo por... casualidad... —_ afirmó él algo dudoso de su respuesta.

— Alguien tan raro como tu no puede ser amigable, ademas el daño que causaron lo demuestra — dijo el caballo volador.

Camila se acercó a Eric y procedió a guardar su armadura de nanotecnología en el parche que tenía colocado en el pecho. Eric pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos, él mismo se dio cuenta que se había pasado con lo que dijo.

— No somos para nada hostiles... lo que ocurrió aquí es un accidente... — dijo Camila mirando a su hermano, enseguida comprendió que tenía que guardar la armadura. Al hacerlo, otro caballo de color morado apareció frente a ellos, lo seguían otros cuatro de diferentes colores.

— Twilight, chicas, que bien que están aquí, estás extrañas criaturas aseguran no ser hostiles... pero por el daño que hicieron yo no les creería — dijo Rainbow Dash

— Rainbow, es mejor que me lo dejes a mi. Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle... ¿ustedes son...? — preguntó ella.

— Oh, mi nombre es Camila Stark y él... mi hermano Eric Stark, estamos varados en su mundo y nos vendría muy bien su ayuda —explico Camila.

— Disculpen... ¿pero qué son exactamente? ¿caballos mutantes? ¿acaso tienen género? —preguntó Eric muy intrigado.

— Somos ponys, y las que estamos presentes aquí somos yeguas — explico Twilight. ¿Qué los trae a Equestria? Y... ¿que son exactamente?

— Somos humanos, provenientes de otro mundo, caímos aquí por pura casualidad — respondió Eric.

— No caímos aquí por pura casualidad, tu quisiste cruzar el portal que el elemento abrió... — dijo Camila. Yo me vi obligada a cruzarlo porque solamente quería protegerte...

— E-esto debería discutirlo con la princesa. Spike, deja de ocultarte y ven aquí — dijo Twilight.

Detrás de una pony blanca con melena violeta salió lo que parecía un dragón, Camila y Eric no lo demostraban, pero estaban muy impresionados por lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

— Muy bien Spike, anota — le dijo Twilight mientras se preparaba para dictar.

— Eh... Twilight, no tengo nada para anotar... — confeso Spike.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraído Spike? Te había dicho que trajeras algo para tomar notas de lo ocurrido.

— Tu eras la alterada, no me diste tiempo suficiente para agarrar las cosas — le respondió el dragón algo enojado.

Eric al presenciar la discusión que ambas criaturas tenían, decidió interferir.

— Siento mucho tener que interrumpirlos, pero si no tienes nada para anotar, con gusto te presto mi libreta y lapicera azul — le dijo Eric a Spike mientras se acercaba y agachaba para entregarle las cosas.

Esto puso en guardia a las demás ponys, tenían el temor de que esa criatura le hiciera algún daño al pequeño dragón, pero nada malo ocurrió, él solo recibió un pequeño anotador y lo que parecía un lápiz.

— Aprietas arriba con tu dedo y sale la punta para que puedas escribir — Explico Eric al dragón.

Acto seguido, Spike le agradeció y le pidió a Twilight que le dictara, no pasaron ni menos de cinco minutos y la carta para la princesa ya estaba escrita. Luego de devolverle la lapicera y el anotador, el pequeño reptil envió la carta a través de un fuego verde esmeralda que emanó de su boca.

— La intriga me obliga a preguntar... ¿quien es esa tal princesa que contactó? — le pregunto Camila a Twilight.

— La Princesa Celestia, ella tiene que ver está situación con sus propios ojos. Pero por el momento, libres no los podemos dejar.

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, y esposas color rosa aparecieron en las manos de ambos hermanos, haciendo que estas se juntaran y quedaran inutilizadas.

— C-creía que confiaban en nosotros, ¿por que nos esposan? — pregunto anonada Camila.

— N-n-no aparentan ser malos ustedes, p-pero eso lo dejo a criterio de Twilight — dijo una pegaso amarilla con una crin rosa.

— Los dejare libre cuando la Princesa Celestia se haga presente, mientras tanto, tendrán que esperar en la biblioteca... — explico Twilight.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a seguir a Twilight y a las demás ponys, en el camino muchos otros los miraron horrorizados, otros sacaron fotos, mientras que algunos solo se decían cosas al oído. Eric y Camila mientras caminaban por el pueblo de Poniville, que fue mencionado por Twilight, no podían dejar de estar impresionados, no aprestaban mucha atención a lo que decían o hacían los otros caballos, si no que aprestaban suma atención a las estructuras del pueblo, las casas parecían ser de la época medieval, y había indicios de muy poca tecnología. Se detuvieron al frente de un árbol, una pony rosada muy exaltada exclama que ya habían llegado, entonces Twilight les explico que está era su casa y que esperarían a la Princesa en ese lugar. Rendidos ante la situación, entraron, pero al ser un poco más grandes, Eric se termino golpeando la cabeza con la entrada, lo que le genero un moretón. Se sentaron y esperaron mientras veían a las ponys hablar, llegaron a escuchar que algunas le decían a Twilight que no confiara en ellos, que son criaturas raras y peligrosas, ambos no hicieron caso a esas palabras.

— Oye Cami, me quiero disculpar por lo que te dije, no es verdad, eres mi hermana, mi única hermana — le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa.

— Es muy tarde para que te disculpes infeliz. No quiero que seas sentimental, el daño ya está hecho — respondió Camila muy enojada y triste.

Cuándo Eric iba a responder, Twilight se acerco a ellos y le saco las esposas a ambos. Pero no solo eso, Rainbow dash había hecho mención de que sus parches guardaban algo muy poderoso en su interior, por lo tanto procedió a quitárselos.

— No se que dirá la Princesa acerca de ustedes dos, pero necesito que me cuenten de donde vienen y que son estas dos cosas — les dijo Twilight levantando con su magia ambos parches para que ellos los pudieran ver.

Camila fue la que accedió a contarle todo a ella, Eric solo se quedo callado, no podía creer que ella se rindiera tan fácil, aunque este desposado, tenía ganas de estrangular a todas esas ponys, pero él era un héroe, no un villano, solo era enojo y frustración al saber que no podría regresar a su mundo.

— Muy bien Camila, muchas gracias por toda la información... respecto al portal por donde vinieron, las Princesas Celestia y Luna serían las únicas capaces de reactivarlo... creo... tal vez. Y es increíble saber que son super héroes en su dimensión, pero no puedo devolverles los parches, no con el destrozo que hicieron. Espero que las Princesas accedan a ayudarlos — dijo Twilight alejándose de ellos.

— Está más que claro que ella sigue sin confiar en nosotros, con nuestra suerte nos meterán presos — dijo Eric muy frustrado.

— No tienen el elemento en su poder... — dijo en voz muy baja Camila, pero Eric logro escucharla.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y ambos hermanos ya estaban aburridos, al igual que las ponys, no sabían que hacer, de repente, spike eructo una llamarada verde y dejó ver un pergamino, éste mismo estaba dirigido a Twilight y lo que decía la impresionó mucho. Celestia le contaba que estaba muy ocupada, así que en su lugar iría la Princesa Luna a interrogar a esas dos criaturas, más tardaría un poco, ya que se encontraba dormida y alistarse le llevaría un rato. Twilight le contó a las demás, se notaba que todas ya estaban aburridas, así que la pony rosada entre risas y saltos recomendó ir a buscar unos cupcakes al lugar que ella llamaba Sugarcube Corner. Parecía que todas aceptaron el consejo de la colorida, pero dos de ellas se tendrían que quedar a cuidar a los prisioneros y esperar a Luna, las elegidas terminaron siendo la pegaso de cabello arcoiris y la pony que aparentaba ser una vaquera. Las otras no tardaron en irse rápidamente, entonces a Eric se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Luego de unos largos minutos, la puerta de la biblioteca se volvió a abrir, la pony blanca de melena violeta traía una caja mediana de cupcakes y hablaba con las demas, pero todo eso se vio interrumpido cuándo todas miraron anonadadas a las ponys que se habían quedado.

— Mmmmm. ¿Tienes un cuatro? — pregunto Eric.

— No, vete a pescar — respondió Rainbow dash

— ¡Rainbow dash, Apple Jack! ¡¿Que están haciendo?! — pregunto muy alterada Twilight.

Las dos ponies dejaron de jugar y se alejaron de Eric y Camila, al acercarse a la unicornio morada, estás mismas se la llevaron a otra habitación junto con las demás ponys. Al cerra la puerta de dicha habitación, Rainbow dash procedió a hablar.

— Esa criatura no es para nada peligrosa, bueno, se que antes ambos portaban una especie de armadura, pero realmente el quien se hace llamar Eric es muy amigable, AJ y yo estábamos completamente aburridas, ellos dos no se movían ni hablaban, así que logre ver que él sacaba un mazo de cartas y nos invitaba a jugar — explico Rainbow.

— Dudamos por muchos segundos, pensábamos que si nos acercábamos nos atacaría para escapar, pero solo se nos quedo mirando y levantando el mazo con una sonrisa. Después de pensarlo unos cuantos minutos, decidimos acercarnos —siguió explicando AJ para que luego dash continuara.

— Cuándo estuvimos cerca de él, sacó las cartas y comenzó a repartir, yo estaba preparada para defenderme de un posible ataque pero él solo dijo "¿Saben jugar a las cartas? No me molestaría que me enseñasen". Sabíamos que había causado estragos a las afueras de Poniville, pero realmente no mostraba indicios de ser hostil o querer hacernos daño, así que nos sentamos y le enseñamos a jugar a las cartas. Pero nos dimos cuenta que su hermana no quiso participar, se quedo callada y alejada de nosotros — concluyo Dash.

— ¿A donde quieren llegar con esto chicas? — pregunto Twilight.

— Sera un ser bastante extraño y con extremidades muy raras, pero es muy confiable, pudimos jugar con él sin problema, a donde queremos llegar es... confía en ellos Twilight. Bueno, su hermana tampoco es alguien hostil, solamente no quiso hablar o jugar — dijo AJ.

Twilight suspiró y procedió a responder.

— Bien, me dicen que es confiable y amigable, pero eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

— Pero Twilight, cariño, tú ya lo has visto al igual que nosotras, entramos y ambas se encontraban jugando con él. Nosotras no somos así, si les damos una oportunidad a ambos y los escuchamos, todo esto quedara en el pasado.

— ¡Si Twilight, Rarity tiene mucha razón! ¡¿No es cierto Fluttershy?! — preguntó muy emocionada la pony rosada.

— B-b-bueno, y-yo creo que Rarity t-tiene razón — respondió muy tímida Fluttershy.

Twilight volvió a suspirar, le costaba confiar en ellos, pero si sus amigas decían que eran confiables y para nada hostiles, hacer el esfuerzo por entenderlos debía.

— Bien, para cuándo la Princesa Luna llegue, le explicaremos todo esto y tal vez ella los pueda ayudar.

Cuándo la Princesa de la noche llego, Twilight le explico el porque quería que Celestia viniera y en la situación en que se encontraban. La conversación se llevo a cabo en otra habitación, mientras tanto, Camila estudiaba la casa del árbol para poder idear un plan de escape, la paciencia se le estaba agotando, pero era en vano, la única salida era la entrada y las ventanas eran muy chicas para su cuerpo humano. Rendida, volvió a mirar el suelo, pero en ese instante apareció Luna mirándolos fijamente y con su cuerno brillando, antes de que Eric pudiera decir algo, un brillo azulado cubrió todo el interior de la casa de la unicornio. Una vez disipado, todos se quedaron mirando a una unicornio y a un pegaso.

— ¿Por que nos miran tanto? ¿y por que mi ropa esta tirada en el suelo? ¡¿y por que tengo pezuñas en vez de manos?! — pregunto incrédulo

— Considérenlo una bienvenida a Equestria — les dijo Luna seriamente. Muy bien Twilight Sparkle, he terminado aquí, confió que tu y tus amigas les enseñen el valor de la hermandad.

Una vez dicho esto, la Princesa se retiro y el lugar quedo en completo silencio, hasta que Eric procedió a hablar.

— ¿En que clase de abominación me han convertido? — pregunto Eric muy asustado.

— ¡Oye! Ten más respeto hacía los pegasos, más si eres uno de ellos — dijo Rainbow dash algo ofendida.

Eric era un pegaso color verde claro, tenía un cabello color castaño y con aspecto desarreglado, sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía el dibujo de la balanza de justicia en ambos pómulos. Él miro a su hermana y pudo notar que era una unicornio, le fue fácil saber que era, los unicornios por lo general aparecen en películas o libros . Su hermana era del mismo color que él, tenía un cabello rubio y ojos castaños y un dibujo de una nota musical en ambos pómulos.

— Al hacernos esto, ¿que esperan conseguir? — preguntó.

— Que ustedes dos aprendan a valorarse y quererse, nosotras los guiaremos por ese sendero de descubrimientos — dijo Rarity.

— Pero nosotros nos amamos, somos hermanos, ¿no es cierto Cami? — preguntó mirando a su hermana.

Su hermana lo mira y asiente, las mane seis muy dudosas se miran entre si y asienten al mismo tiempo.

— Ustedes dos tienen mucho que aprender, con mucho gusto yo les enseñare sobre hermandad — dijo Rainbow dash.

— Claro, ¿como aquella vez que te olvidaste de ir a buscar a Scootalo a la escuela? — le pregunta la pony rosada entre risas.

— Estaba muy ocupada ese día Pinkie Pie, me pude haber olvidado, a todo el mundo le pasa — se excuso Dash.

— Estabas ocupada durmiendo — aclaró AJ.

Rainbow Dash se puso roja y evito responder.

— Bien, creo que es hora de irnos retirando ya que todo quedo aclarado — dijo Rarity. Que descanses Twilight. Eric querido, antes de retirarme, te informo que con gusto te daré trabajo en mi Boutique, de alguna manera tiene que tener algo para comprar su comida.

Eric se quedo extrañado por las palabras de Rarity, no entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía quien era la pony con cuernos y alas, él estaba completamente perdido en ese mundo.

Las demás ponys excepto AJ se despidieron y retiraron del lugar. La granjera se acerco a Camila, la cual se encontraba sentada y mirando el suelo, y le tendió el casco.

— Oye, saca esa cara larga y levántate, vendrás conmigo, se que sonara imprudente pero...

Camila se levanto en seguida y acepto su propuesta, AJ le puso una sonrisa cálida y procedió a despedirse de Twilight y Eric. Una vez estuvieron solos, él volvió a la realidad.

— Camila ni siquiera se despidió de mi... — se lamentó.

— Eric, es tarde, te mostrare en donde dormirás, aun quedaron unos cupcakes, ¿no te molestara cenar eso por hoy? — le pregunto Twilight.

Eric suspiro y rendido respondió:

— No, no, no me molestara para nada. Oye, ¿por que tengo una balanza de justicia pegada en ambos costados?

— Representa tu talento especial, ¿eres un juez acaso? — le pregunto intrigada Twilight.

— Soy un héroe de corazón — le respondió.

— Bien, "héroe de corazón" te llevare a tu cama así podrás descansar y salvar al mundo.

— ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí?

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar. Que tengan lindo día.**_


	3. Una amistad inesperada

Eric despertó bruscamente, estaba sudando y con recelo miraba el entorno, se percató que estaba sobre una cama y que en otra dormía Twilight, en el suelo y cerca de ella, había una pequeña cama en donde dormía Spike. Eric dijo en su cabeza.

 _—Claro... me había olvidado que estaba en Equestria, debo admitir que Twilight fue muy amable al prepararme esta cama..., pero he notado que me trata con algo de desdén, bueno, es así como lo siento. En fin, Camila tiene el elemento, suponiendo la cantidad de poder que utilizo para traernos a este mundo..., ahora debe de estar en un estado de reposo, no se cuantas horas tardara en recargarse, o días, ¡o semanas! Pero Twilight dijo que esas tales princesas pueden reactivarlo. Mierda..., tengo que tener paciencia. Parece que empieza a amanecer, podría, no lo se, dar una vuelta por el pueblo para calmar mi mente._

Acto seguido, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Eric se levanto, pero al tocar el suelo causo que las maderas crujieran, nervioso, miro hacía la cama de Twilight, pero ella dormía como un tronco, hasta roncaba, Spike lo mismo, ambos tenían sueño profundo. Una vez en la puerta, decidió abrirla, pero ni siquiera pudo, no sabía utilizar los cascos, apenas podía caminar sin perder el equilibrio.

 _—Princesa Luna... eres hija de... No vale la pena molestarse, si no puedo salir, tendré que buscar la forma de entretenerme, bueno, en silencio._

Cuándo Twilight abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama para desperezarse pudo presenciar que Eric ya no se encontraba en su respectiva cama, esto alarmo a la unicornio, lo que hizo que saliera de la cama velozmente. Al bajar las escaleras pudo notar que Eric se encontraba mirando la colección de libros de ella, esto la tranquilizo bastante.

—Buenos días Twilight, no podía dormir, así que baje a la sala de estar o sala de lectura..., la verdad es que no se como diferencias los lugares de tu casa.

Luego de bostezar, Twilight habla.

—¿Que desayunan ustedes los humanos?—pregunto medía dormida aun.

Él, con una actitud alegre y de confianza le responde.

—Bueno, suelo tomar un café con algunas tostadas con mermelada, pero antes de todo eso, tomo un jugo de naranja, desayuno un plátano y una manzana y después lo que te dije primero.

—Bien, un te sera... El café no es recomendable—dijo la unicornio.

Twilight decidió despertar a Spike para que desayunara, tener a Eric como huésped la ponía de malhumor, ni siquiera sabía por qué, ¿sera que de un día para otro paso de ser prisionero en custodia a huésped en su propia casa? Ni ella lo entendía.

—Eric, ¿verdad?—pregunto el pequeño dragón mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—Así es, tu debes ser Spike, un gusto poder hablar contigo.

—Lo mismo, es la primera vez que hablo con un humano convertido en ponie— dijo el dragón acercándose. ¿Que se siente ser un pegaso?

—Bueno..., es confuso... Nunca me había pasado algo así, espero volver a ser humano algún día.

—Si, seguro que si—dijo desinteresado el dragón.

—Spike—dijo Twilight desde la puerta de salida. Tengo que ayudar a Fluttershy con algunas cosas, vigila a Eric.

Dicho esto, ella salio y cerro la puerta, Eric opto por seguir mirando la enorme colección de libros de Twilight, había títulos muy llamativos, pero prefirió no tocar nada, luego de unos minutos, decidió sentarse en el suelo. Spike, luego de una media hora, se volvió a acercar a Eric para preguntarle:

—Oye, no hay necesidad de estar aquí aburridos, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a caminar por el pueblo?—le pregunto Spike.

El pequeño dragón se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

—No me vendría nada mal estirar..., las patas— dijo Eric mientras se levantaba del suelo para salir de la biblioteca.

—Que hermoso que esta el día—declaro Eric maravillado. Spike, una pregunta, ¿quien era esa ponie con alas y cuerno?

—Era la Princesa Luna, ella se encarga de levantar la luna, para que todos los ponies puedan descansar.

—Discúlpame, pero es lo más ridículo que escuche en mi vida— le dijo mofándose.

—Dices eso porque quieres ocultar el hecho de que en tu mundo también ocurre lo mismo.

—Hablando en serio, mi mundo es muy diferente al tuyo—decía Eric mientras caminaba y miraba a sus alrededores—. No existen ponies como Twilight o..., ¿Rainbow dash? Así se llamaba, ¿no? Continuando, todo ocurre naturalmente, el sol se eleva por si solo y la luna también.

— Wow, si no existen los pegasos, ¿como funciona el clima?—pregunto Spike muy interesado.

—Facil, hay muchos humanos que estudian para ser meteorólogos, o sea, estudian el clima y el como este cambia constantemente. Pero por el momento, el ser humano no ha logrado tener control sobre este poderoso elemento. ¿Has presenciado alguna vez un huracán?—pregunto Eric.

—He oído hablar de ellos, pero jamas vi uno—respondió el dragón antes de detenerse en un puesto de frutas.

—Que bueno que no hayas visto uno, tiene una fuerza de destrucción muy grande, este pueblo no se salvaría si uno llegara a formarse. ¿Puedo preguntar que hacemos parados en este puesto?

—Desayunar, Twilight se olvido de hacer el te, ha estado distraída, y yo necesito energía para comenzar el día.

Spike procedió a comprar algunas peras para el camino, le entrego dos a Eric y el se quedo con tres.

—La cantidad de peras que compraste es muy injusta... Ademas, ¿cómo se supone que sostenga las peras con estos cascos tan molestos?—pregunto Eric algo fastidiado.

Spike respondió luego de darle un mordisco a la fruta.

—Sostén una con una de tus alas—dijo Spike mientras le daba otro mordisco a la pera— Oye, ¿qué es lo que solías hacer en tu tiempo libre cuándo eras humano?

—Bueno, solía pasar todo mi tiempo en mi laboratorio, escribiendo, leyendo o construyendo nuevas armaduras o inventos, aunque estos últimos no eran muy buenos. Resulta que una de las amigas de mi hermana estaba embarazada, y le organizaron una fiesta, yo, como todo caballero, decidí regalarle una invención mía, ¡un lápiz!

—¿Un lápiz? —pregunto incrédulo el dragón.

—¡Un lápiz tecnológico!—exclamo el pegaso. Un objeto que nunca se acabaría, pasaría de generación en generación..., lastima que se lo robaron un día que ella salía de su trabajo, las buenas noticias es que el lápiz exploto y el ladrón perdió una mano y la otra le quedo inmovilizada.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿tú estas orgulloso de que eso pasara? —pregunto anonadado Spike.

—Bueno, si y no, en parte, el delincuente sufrió las consecuencias, por otro lado, soy pésimo con los inventos.

—Tu mundo..., bueno, es interesante. Un poco inseguro, si esas desgracias ocurren, ¿cómo es que solucionan los grandes conflictos? —pregunto Spike.

—Con guerras y bombas nucleares. No, no, es broma... no siempre, es complicado de explicar.

Ambos entraron a un parque y buscaron una banca, al encontrar una y sentarse, el pequeño dragón procedió a hacer una pregunta que lo inquietaba.

—Oye, Eric, exactamente, ¿qué es una bomba nuclear? —preguntó mientras miraba el paisaje.

—Bueno, veras, la bomba nuclear o bomba atómica, para ponerlo en conceptos que entiendas, es una mega arma capaz de destrozar a todo un país, te pondré un ejemplo, si una misma cayera en Equestria, este pueblo no se salvaría.

Spike quedo anonadado por la respuesta del pegaso, no podía creer que alguien como él viniera de un mundo tan horrible.

—Gracias por responderme la pregunta, me has aclarado una gran duda, no te ofendas, pero tu mundo es horrible.

Eric movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—En efecto, mi mundo es horrible, ha pasado por muchas situaciones, y hoy en día, siguen ocurriendo desgracias, eso nunca va a parar.

—En Equestria, cuándo una desgracia ocurre, se soluciona con los elementos de la armonía, conformados por Twilight y sus amigas —decía Spike lleno de orgullo.

Eric lo miro con fijeza y respondió.

—Una manera poco ortodoxa de solucionar las cosas, ¿pero que ocurriría si alguien matara a los elementos de la armonía? Esa tal princesa Luna no es alguien débil, es una monarca, habría guerra con tal de eliminar la amenaza. Bueno, si ese enemigo actuara por cuenta propia y no tuviera ejercito, sería fácil de exterminar sin tener que generar un conflicto armado. Igual Spike, es solo una especulación.

—Creo que..., gracias por aclararlo... ¿Quieres un helado? —preguntó Spike a Eric.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto el pegaso.

—Demasiada información por hoy...

Luego de comprar unos helados y comenzar a caminar por el parque, Spike decidió comenzar una nueva conversación.

—Oye, he notado que hay tensión entre tú y Twilight, si tan solo...

—Spike, entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero no, mi único objetivo es volver a casa.

—Pero ahora eres un pony, no puedes apartarte de la sociedad, se que quieres volver a tu mundo, lo entiendo, pero hasta que eso ocurra, tienes que vivir como uno de nosotros. Ademas, la relación con tu hermana no va bien, y las chicas accedieron a unirlos nuevamente. Eh visto que Twilight no se siente cómoda con tu presencia en la biblioteca, por lo tanto, esa energía negativa te invade, bueno, a mi también. Lo mejor sería que te acercaras a ella y entables una amistad.

—Mmmmmm, si logro entablar una buena amistad con Twilight, tal vez ella me devuelva mi armadura —pensó Eric, miro su helado y lo saboreó, para luego responder a Spike. Esta bien, entablare una amistad con Twilight.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Eric. Sera mejor regresar a la biblioteca, tengo el presentimiento de que Twilight regresara en cualquier momento.

Continuara.


	4. Fraternizando con el enemigo

— _Por fin el elemento esta recargado y listo para llevarnos a casa Camila._

— _Bueno, es mejor que te apures a activarlo, AJ se dio cuenta que me escape, no pude ser sigilosa_

— _Estará recargado, pero necesitamos proporcionarle energía extra para que este mismo se abra, por suerte logre sacarle las armaduras a Twilight._

Ambos se colocaron los parches en el pecho y la nanotecnología que integraba a estos, empezó a cubrirlos hasta formar sus respectivas armaduras. Una vez hecho esto, Eric dejo el elemento en el suelo y ambos decidieron dispararle un rayo repulsor continuo, pero al instante de realizar esta acción, Twilight y AJ aparecieron en escena, interfiriendo la magia de la unicornio en el proceso de apertura, esto generó que el elemento se sobre acumulara de poder y explotara, llevándose consigo a toda Equestria.

Camila, despertó de golpe, se encontraba en el suelo, estaba traspirada y muy nerviosa, al ver que todo había sido un horrible sueño, decide calmarse y respirar hondo. Una vez tranquila, recuerda que Applejack le había hecho una cama en el suelo cerca de la suya, le costo mucho dormir, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, y comprendía perfectamente que al ser una completa extraña, no le darían una cama.

—Que horrible noche —dijo en su mente.

Se levantó del suelo y noto que Applejack no estaba, le daba algo de vergüenza bajar por su cuenta, pero agarró todas las agallas que tenía y salió de la habitación. Al encontrase ya en la sala de estar, fue recibida por la pequeña hermana de la pony granjera, Applebloom.

—¡Muy buenos días! ¿Cómo has dormido? —le preguntó la pequeña potrilla.

Ella, rascándose la cabeza con su casco derecho, responde.

—N-no muy bien, he tenido una horrible pesadilla…

—Oh, no hay nada peor que una pesadilla, pero nada que un buen día no arregle, mi hermana te espera afuera para que la ayudes —le dijo la pequeña mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Camila, muy confundida y algo dormida, salió para el exterior, allí se encontró a Applejack con dos carretas, ambas contenían muchas cajas con manzanas. Al acercarse, esta la saludo con calidez y alegría.

—¡Ahí estas! ¿Qué tal la noche? —le preguntó.

—No muy bien, he tenido una horrible pesadilla —dijo ella mientras miraba a sus alrededores y se volvía a rascar la cabeza—. Tu hermanita me dijo que un buen día solucionaba todo.

—¡Claro que sí! Nada mejor que un día de trabajo. Tú me ayudaras a hacer entregas por Poniville, si vives aquí, tienes que ayudar —le dijo con una sonrisa al final.

—Perdón…, pero yo no hago entregas, ¿no tienen ayudantes? —le preguntó Camila.

—Pfff —Applejack suelta una carcajada—. En esta granja todo se hace con trabajo duro y determinación, si no quieres hacer entregas, puedes ayudar a mi hermanita a bañar a los cerdos.

Camila respiró hondo y acepto ayudar a Applejack con las entregas. Como aun no se acostumbraba a su cuerpo de pony, y no sabía utilizar su magia de unicornio, su compañera de viaje tuvo que ayudarla a colocarse las correas para poder empujar el vehículo de dos ruedas. Ambas comenzaron el trayecto, su primera parada fue el lugar de residencia de Pinkie Pie.

—Bien, nuestra primera entrega es en Sugarcube Corner, la Señora Cake necesita cuatro docenas de manzanas, tu seras quien las entregue.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo?, tu eres la experta aquí —dijo camila en un intento de persuadir a la pony.

—Tú seras de otra dimensión y todo eso, pero ahora estas en mi mundo viviendo como una pony, y tienes que vivir de algo, no puedes pretender vagar como una vaca. Si me ayudas a hacer bien estas entregas, te daré una recompensa.

—Escucha, nunca he hecho estas cosas…, siempre…

—Ya me lo imaginaba, eres de la alta sociedad, una ricacha que tiene todo a su alcance y nunca se mueve de su lugar de confort. Pero aquí no tienes nada de eso, por lo tanto, tienes que trabajar y ensuciarte —Applejack retiro su sombreo de la cabeza y lo apoyo en su pecho—. Se que te es complicado este mundo, pero si me dieras una oportunidad como yo a ti, Equestria podría ser tu nuevo hogar.

Camila miro hacía el suelo y pensó varios segundos, ahora vivía en una granja, su vida de lujos se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no le quedaba nada más que su hermano. Esto era un golpe bajo en su destino, ¿acaso ella estaba destinada a terminar en este mundo? ¿Ella acaso tendría que haber sido una pony en vez de humana? No lo sabía, pero podía averiguarlo.

—Applejack, lo haré. Me has ayudado todo este tiempo, y yo fui una mal agradecida…, le daré una oportunidad a mi nueva vida.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —exclamó la rubia—. Ahora comencemos a entregarle su pedido a la Señora Cake.

Eric se encontraba leyendo un libro, estaba aprendiendo sobre la historia de Equestria, sus costumbres, fechas especiales del año y otras cosas menos importantes. Twilight le había prestado este mismo para que pudiese familiarizarse y no estuviese aburrido todo el día, pero a ella le inquietaba algo, saber sobre el mundo del cual provenía él.

—Puedo decir que la historia de tu mundo es bastante…, curiosa —le dijo Eric a Twilight mientras ponía un indicador en una de las hojas del libro que estaba leyendo, para posteriormente cerrarlo—. Una pregunta de astronomía Twilight, ¿exactamente cuál es el período de rotación de este planeta?

—Bueno…, no tenemos un periodo orbital definido del todo, ya que Celestia es quien manipula el sol.

—¿Aquí también le dicen sol? Interesante.

—Bueno, en realidad, se llama "Lisol" porque antiguas tribus de ponys reconocían a la Princesa Celestia con ese nombre. Pero con el paso del tiempo, ella se presentó ante todos con su verdadero nombre. Más adelante en el tiempo, los primeros astrónomos de la historia, decidieron nombrar a la estrella de nuestro sistema solar con el primer nombre que se dio a conocer de la Princesa. Pero generación tras generación, la palabra se fue deformando hasta quedar abreviada en "sol"

—Según leí, la Princesa Luna es la hermana de Celestia, su principal tarea es levantar…, bueno, la luna. En mi dimensión, nuestro único satélite natural también se llama así, ahora bien, ¿por qué tiene el mismo nombre idéntico en Equestria? ¿Acaso también es una palabra deformada? —preguntó Eric

—No exactamente, el nombre de nuestro satélite proviene de un elemento químico llamado "lunédino". Este elemento es igual de blanco que el astro, por lo tanto, a este quisieron ponerle lunedina, pero a nadie le gustó, esto llego a oídos de la hermana de Celestia, y fue ella quien bautizo al satélite como "la luna". Luego de un tiempo, ella misma se dio a conocer con el nombre Luna.

—¿y cómo se llamaba antes? —preguntó él muy intrigado.

—Se la conocía como "La princesa de la noche" —termino de explicar Twilight—. Eric, aparte de tu estrella y satélite natural, ¿qué más tiene en común tu mundo con el nuestro?

—Nada más, es lo único. Mmm, ustedes tiene un sistema solar extenso? —le preguntó él.

—Tenemos tres planetas más, pero son gaseosos y anillados. Ademas nuestro sistema se llama "Gali"

—El nuestro esta conformado por ocho planetas, tenemos uno llamado "Mercurio", es el más cercano al sol, y el más caliente.

—Eso es fantástico, ustedes tienen un sistema muy completo.

—Y dos planetas pertenecientes a la raza humana, hace 15 años el hombre logro llegar a Marte con el plan de terraformarlo, actualmente en ese planeta hay un total de 123.376 personas. Por suerte se puede respirar como en la tierra, por cierto, así se llama mi planeta.

Twilight agarró un anotador y lo abrió, para luego escribir lo que Eric le había dicho.

—Cuéntame más sobre tu mundo, ¿cómo es la dieta de un ser humano? —preguntó Twilight mientras escribía la pregunta en su anotador.

—Bueno, no todos los humanos tienen la misma dieta, muchos prefieren más la carne…

—¡¿Ustedes son carnívoros?! —exclamo Twilight horrorizada.

—Dejame terminar por favor… Como decía, muchos comen carne, otros, vegetales, y una gran mayoría, ambos —explicó.

Twilight escribió lo recién explicado por Eric y preguntó.

—¿Y cuál es tu dieta?

—Siéndote honesto, soy omnívoro. Necesito los nutrientes de ambas partes para estar bien alimentado y no sufrir un colapso del sistema inmunológico de mi cuerpo.

—Por suerte aquí no necesitaras comer carne, toda la población de Poniville es herbívora, así que tu también lo seras.

Eric movió la cabeza y respondió.

—Bien, no pasara nada si cambió mi dieta —dijo Eric calurosamente. Pero si me enfermo, es tu culpa.

—No te enfermaras Eric, tu sistema inmunológico es de pony, por lo tanto, tu nuevo cuerpo aceptará sin problema que seas herbívoro —dijo ella mientras anotaba algunas cosas—. Continuando, la Tierra, ¿esta conformada por un solo gobernante?

—No, nuestro planeta, tiene un total de 194 países soberanos, tienen gobierno propio y completa independencia, ademas, son reconocidos por la ONU.

—¿ONU? —preguntó ella muy intrigada.

—ONU: Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Esta misma fue creada luego de la segunda guerra mundial.

—¡¿Guerra mundial?! —exclamo muy emocionada—. ¿Cómo ocurrió? Espera, espera, si esa fué la segunda, ¿cómo ocurrió la primera?

Eric se rasco la cabeza y suspiró.

—La Primera Guerra Mundial, originalmente llamada la "Gran Guerra" comenzó en el año…

Eric procedió a explicarle los sucesos de las dos grandes guerras que azotaron el mundo, había mucho en el medio y Twilight hacía una pregunta a cada minuto, que llevaba a otra explicación, así se pasaron 4 horas largas, muy largas.

—Es increíble como el Tiger 1 hacía tanto daño, pero su sucesor, el Tiger 2, ¡es aun mejor! —exclamo muy emocionada Twilight.

—A mí me sorprende que te gusten esos modelos de tanque, ni siquiera has visto uno.

—Es que es verdad, me lo has contado con tanto detalle, que me parecen increíbles, dejando de lado las acciones de los nazis.

—Wow, aprendes demasiado rapido Twilight, te gusta mucho la historia —le dijo él.

Twilight, luego de dar un gran suspiro, responde.

—Me encanta aprender la historia de otras culturas, más si esta misma es de otro mundo.

—¿Cómo es la fabricación de una bomba nuclear?

—Twilight…, fue demasiada historia por hoy, ¿te parece continuar mañana?

Ella lo miro por unos segundos en un estado de emoción, para luego suspirar y responder.

—Claro, claro. Te mantuve hablando mucho tiempo —Twilight cerro su libreta—,ahora que me doy cuenta, Spike no ha regresado, mejor lo iré a buscar a lo de Rarity. Eric, ¿mañana podemos seguir la sesión de preguntas?

—Claro, solo necesito dejar descansar a mi cerebro. ¿Puedo tomar un poco de aíre fresco?, no me iré a ningún lado.

—Claro —le respondió ella sin pensarlo—, volveré enseguida.

Acto seguido, ella abrió la puerta y salió de la biblioteca para ir en busca de Spike. Eric salió y disfruto del aíre fresco, muchos pensamientos lo invadían.

—El día sí que estuvo entretenido… —pensó él.

Mientras, en Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack y Camila regresaban de un día agotador, ya estaba atardeciendo y la unicornio mostraba señales de fatiga.

—Oh vamos Camila, hoy el día estuvo muy liviano, no te puedas quejar.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de trabajos —le respondió ella muy decaída.

—Ohhh vamos, arriba los animos, hoy hiciste un gran trabajo, así que te daré tu recompensa —dijo calurosamente la pony granjera.

Ambas dejaron las carretas, AJ le dijo a Camila que la siguiera, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a un campo rodeado de muchos árboles, el sol se había ocultado por completo y las estrellas se veían con gran claridad, la pony de rubios cabellos, se acostó en el suave pasto e invito a la unicornio a hacerlo también.

—Siempre trato de terminar mis tareas a tiempo para poder ver este hermoso espectáculo.

—Es increíble, nunca había visto algo así —dijo Camila maravillada.

—¿Nunca habías visto las estrellas? —le preguntó AJ.

—No…, la contaminación lumínica es muy grande en mi mundo, apenas se pueden ver unas cuantas… Pero no se logra disfrutar.

—Bueno, ahora puedes hacerlo.

 **Continuara.**


	5. Viejas heridas

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Camila al despertar bruscamente, había vuelto a tener esa horrible pesadilla en donde Equestria desaparecía gracias al elemento que su hermano había creado—. Que horrible...

Se levantó de la cama, aun dormía en el suelo, por lo tanto no podía evitar despertar algo contracturada, pero Applejack le prometió construirle su propia cama. Bajó las escaleras y salió afuera, en seguida pudo encontrar a la pony de rubios cabellos bañando a los cerdos, se acercó para saludarla.

—¡Muy buenos días Applejack! —saludó Camila.

—¡Buenos días caramelo! —le respondió calurosamente—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—No muy bien, he tenido una horrible pesadilla, siempre invade mis sueños…

—Oh nena, no tienes porque dejar que una pesadilla arruine tu noche, puedes combatirla con otros pensamientos… Un ejemplo podría ser, un valiente semental que te rescate.

—Intentare seguir su consejo, gracias.

—No hay de que Cami —dijo AJ mientras terminaba de bañar al ultimo cerdo.

Mientras Camila veía a alguna vacas pastar, la pony granjera pudo notar que algo brillaba en su cabello, intrigada, decidió preguntarle.

—Camila, ¿por qué te brilla el cabello?

Ella al escuchar la pregunta se exaltó, pero se acordó que nadie sabía del elemento, por lo tanto no tenía nada que temer.

—Es una piedra preciosa que encontré en mi mundo, decidí guardarla en mi cabello ya que tengo mucho más que cuando soy humana, por lo tanto no se cae.

—Rarity te puede ayudar con eso —dijo Applejack saliendo del lodo y estando cubierta por este en algunas partes de su cuerpo—. Ella tiene algunos collares para portar piedras preciosas, muy rara vez sale con uno puesto para presumir ante todos, tal vez pueda regalarte uno.

—Oh, perfecto, ¿dónde vive? —le preguntó.

—Deja que me saque el lodo de encima y te llevare con ella.

Una vez limpia, AJ y Camila partieron para el hogar de Rarity, el día estaba hermoso, y el viento soplaba con pereza los pájaros cantaban y los ponies hacían su rutina diaria.

—Te veo medía deprimida, ¿qué ocurre caramelo?

—Esa pesadilla me dejo mucho en que pensar, tengo miedo a que se haga realidad.

La unicornio bajo la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro profundo.

—¿Qué ocurría en la pesadilla exactamente? —le preguntó la granjera intrigada.

Camila sabía que no podía contarle los sucesos ocurridos en la pesadilla, por lo tanto decidió contarle sobre otra.

—Bueno, hace tiempo tenía una amiga, los momentos que pasábamos juntas eran fantásticos, pero todo eso se acabó…, todo por un estúpido error que yo cometí. Siempre me invade cuándo duermo.

—Camila, no tienes porque dejar que el pasado te invada. Dejalo atrás.

—A veces el pasado es muy difícil de olvidar…

Ella se sentía culpable al mentirle a Appejack, pero no podía decirle que cada noche soñaba que el elemento explotaba y se llevaba a Equestría en el proceso, contarle esa otra pesadilla causo un vacío en su corazón, un profundo silencio había invadido la caminata. Cuándo llegaron al hogar de Rarity, Camila se sorprendió al ver que vivía en una Boutique.

—Debo admitir que Rarity si sabe vivir.

—No te dejes engañar, a veces el lugar es un completo desastre, según ella…, es un desorden organizado.

La unicornio no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de AJ. Una vez tocada la puerta, esta misma se rodeó de un aura celeste y se abrió, Rarity al verlas, sonrió con calidez y las invito a entrar.

—¡Es hermosa! —exclamó la elegante unicornio—. Admito que tengo envidia hacía ti Camila, encontrar esta piedra tan majestuosa…

—Rarity, ¿podríamos volver al tema por el que vinimos? —le preguntó AJ.

—Claro querida, tengo algunos collares, pero hay un pequeño problema, esta piedra es bastante grande, dudo que tenga collares compatibles. Me fijaré.

Rarity subió las escaleras de su boutique para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras tanto, Camila miraba el trabajo de la unicornio.

—Tiene unos vestidos hermosos…, ay que envidia —dijo Camila con la orejas bajas.

Inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado y suspiró.

—Se puede ver a simple vista que tienes una debilidad por los vestidos caramelito.

—¡Me encantan! Todo lo que tenga que ver con moda, es mi debilidad. Lamentablemente nunca aprendí a diseñar un vestido, estaba más ocupada aprendiendo artes marciales y a tocar el violín, aunque siempre me dedique más a la música.

—Ahora entiendo porque tienes esa cutie mark. Tu talento es la música —observó AJ.

—Así que eso era, gracias por aclararlo Applejack —le respondió Camila mientras seguía mirando los diferentes vestidos que había en el lugar.

La pony granjera veía lo fascinada que estaba ella, decidió subir a la habitación de Rarity para contarle algo. Al cabo de unos largos minutos, ambas ponies bajaron, Camila se encontraba tocando un vestido, al verlas, se exaltó y se defendió de cualquier posible acusación.

—Oh querida, no tienes porque preocuparte —le dijo Rairty con una sonrisa, en ese instante le entregó un collar con la piedra preciosa colocada—. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho Camila, yo lo haría.

—¡Muchas gracias Rarity! Lamento haberte sacado mucho de tu tiempo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, un placer haberte ayudado —dijo ella mirando a Applejack para luego mirar de nuevo a la unicornio—. Camila, ¿quieres ayudarme con los diseños de algunos vestidos?

Camila se emocionó mucho, pero en seguida recordó que tenía que ayudar a AJ en la granja.

—Me encantaría, pero Applejack necesita…

—No te preocupes nena, hoy no hay muchas tareas —dijo ella con una sonrisa al final.

Luego de algunas palabras, Rarity y Camila se despidieron de la pony de rubios cabellos, la unicornio de rizos morados pasó a explicarle sobre los diseños futuros de sus vestidos. Una hora después, Rarity dibujaba lo que sería un vestido de otoño, le explicaba a Camila los tipos de tela que utilizaría en el proceso.

—Muy bien, traeme las telas que se encuentran en esa estantería —le dijo Rarity mientras se ponía sus anteojos rojos.

Camila se acercó a la estantería, pero se encontró con el problema de no poder agarrar muchas telas al mismo tiempo. Por temor a que Rarity se fastidiara, decidió colocarlas en su cabello.

—Aquí están —

—Gracias… —se interrumpió—, ¿por qué tienes las telas en tu cabello?

—No podía agarrarlas todas juntas, no tengo manos…, solo los cascos —dijo apenada la unicornio.

—Querida, por favor, tienes tu cuerno, utiliza tu magia —le dijo la unicornio blanca poniendo su atención en la maquina de costura.

Camila se sonrojo y respondió.

—No se cómo utilizar mi magia…

Rarity volvió a centrar tu atención en ella, pensó unos segundos y respondió.

—Tengo algo que te puede ayudar —le dijo mientras se levantaba—. Mi hermanita Sweet Belle también es una unicornio, hace tiempo me pidió que le comprara un libro acerca de la magia, pero aun no lo lee, esta más ocupada tratando de conseguir su cutie mark. El libro seguro te servirá.

—Que amable Rarity, gracias.

—Debe estar en su habitación, en seguida de lo traeré —termino de decir para luego empezar a subir la escaleras—. Puede leerlo ahora si quieres, por lo general el primer capítulo no es tan largo.

Luego de recibir el libro, Camila se sentó en el sofá de Rarity y comenzó a leer, el libro tenía unos cuantos capítulos explicando el uso de la magia y de cómo aprender a utilizarla. Las horas se pasaron y terminó el libro, decidida a aplicar lo leído en este, se puso de pie y se concentró en levitar el libro, Rarity enfocó su atención en ella para ver cómo lo hacía. Los minutos pasaron y apenas un chispazo de magia apareció en el cuerno de Camila, rendida, decidió volverse a sentar.

—No te preocupes Camila, solo los unicornios dotados pueden aprender a utilizar la magia en un dos por tres. Tal vez necesites los otros capítulos. Te los compraré.

—Rarity, no tienes porque preocuparte y gastar dinero en mí, veré cómo puedo solucionarlo —dijo ella algo acongojada.

Pudo notar sobre el sofá el collar con el elemento, se había olvidado que lo dejó ahí, se lo colocó y se miró en un espejo cercano a ella.

—Nada mal, me veo muy linda —dijo ella en su mente.

Vio como Rarity aun seguía trabajando en el vestido, sabía que no podría ayudarla hasta aprender a usar su magia, por lo tanto, enfocó todas sus energías en tratar de levitar el libro, su cuerno chispeó cinco veces pero no consiguió nada. Frustrada y rendida se volvió a sentar en el sofá, se sacó el collar con sus cascos y admiro el elemento, era muy hermoso y reluciente, ahora entendía el porque de la fascinación de Rarity por él. Mientras lo miraba con detalle, este mismo brilló repentinamente y comenzó a lastimar sus ojos, provocando que lo tirase.

—Ay… maldita sea —grito en voz baja ella.

Le ardían un poco los ojos, y algunas lagrimas se le escapaban. Se frotó los ojos y el ardor se fue, mientras terminaba de rascarse, se acordó que había tirado el collar y que tenía que levantarlo, por lo tanto, a la hora de sacarse los cascos de los ojos y recoger el artefacto, pudo ver como este levitaba ante ella. Rarity pudo ver eso y no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida.

—Es increíble Camila, en tan solo unas horas aprendiste a utilizar tu magia. ¡Estoy muy contenta por ti!

Rarity se acercó para abrazarla, cuándo Camila se lo correspondió no pudo evitar deducir lo que había pasado.

—Ese fuerte brillo debió provocar que mi magia se desbloqueara… ¡Es increíble! —pensó Camila.

—Debemos celebrar, conozco un hermoso restaurante, refinado y elegante. No acepto un no como respuesta —dijo Rairty con brillo en los ojos.

—Pero es muy temprano…

—Oh, no, no, son las ocho de la noche tesoro, creo que ese libro te hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

Ambas salieron rumbo hacía el restaurante, un gran silencio invadía la caminata, Camila no era de muchas palabras. Rarity movió la cabeza y comenzó una conversación.

—Te encantará el lugar, tiene un interior tan refinado, su comida es de cinco estrellas…, y los mozos, son unos caballeros —dijo con júbilo la unicornio de rizos morados

—No es necesario ir a un restaurante tan elegante Rarity. Podríamos ir…

—Applejack te ha contagiado sus costumbres…, ordinarias… Tú Irradias belleza y lujuria, no eres una pony de granja —interrumpió Rarity a Camila.

Llegaron al restaurante y entraron, esperaron a un mozo para que las atendiera, una vez revisado el menú y la orden pedida, ambas quedaron en completo silencio. Rarity admiraba el decorado del lugar, y miraba algunos mozos hacer su trabajo, Camila, por su parte, se aburría.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿cuáles son tus actividades favoritas? —le preguntó Rarity.

—Bueno, tengo 24 años y me fascinan los instrumentos al igual que la moda.

—Oh, que esplendido, ¿qué instrumentos practicas linda?

—Me encanta tocar...

Había sido interrumpida por el mozo que traía la comida para ellas, se lo veía agotado. Rarity había pedido un extravagante plato, mientras que Camila, sopa. Se quedo viendo su plato hasta que su acompañante la trajo a la realidad.

—¿Qué instrumentos entonces?

—Oh, claro. El violín, la viola y el clarinete —le respondió ella para luego probar su sopa

La cena fue muy tranquila y acompañada por una banda de música clásica que tocaba en un escenario montado en el restaurante. Ambas unicornios pidieron postre, nuevamente, Rarity pidió algo extravagante, mientras que Camila, helado de vainilla y chocolate.

—Me sorprende —limpiándose con elegancia la boca —, que alguien tan refinada y elegante se pida platos tan simples.

—Siempre he tenido una vida cómoda y llena de lujos, pero las cosas simples me encantan. Un buen almuerzo y un buen postre siempre me deja satisfecha.

Luego de terminar su helado y posteriormente limpiarse con la servilleta, Rarity preguntó.

—Linda, ¿por qué la relación con tu hermano es tan… desastrosa? —interrogó

Camila la miró, la analizó por unos segundos y se dijo para si misma "sabía que tarde o temprano me preguntaría". Su cerebro le impedía responder la pregunta, pero esta misma rondaba por toda su cabeza, tocando momentos ya vividos con Eric, momentos que no quería recordar.

—Oh, disculpa mis modales querida, no de… —fue interrumpida por la unicornio de rizos dorados.

—Eric… fue un pésimo hermano la mayor parte de mi vida.

Nebraska,

Miercoles, 13 de octubre de 2040, nueve de la mañana.

—No se olviden que el viernes tienen examen, estudien —les dijo el profesor de turno a sus alumnos.

Luego de retirarse, sonado el timbre, muchos alumnos se pusieron a hablar entre si y otros prefirieron salir. Camila se encontraba en el fondo del salón con su mejor amiga Celeste.

—¿Estás segura? Mi hermano es un ermitaño, siempre está encerrado en su habitación leyendo, es maravilloso que absorba conocimiento, pero un poquito de vida social no hace daño.

—¡Camila, por favor! ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Sin duda seremos una maravillosa pareja, somos mejores amigos, pero pronto seremos algo más.

—Disculpa mi forma de invadir tu privacidad, pero creo que deberías guardar esos pensamientos para tus sesiones nocturnas.

Su amiga se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—¿Q-qué? Camila por favor… soy una chica muy reservada.

—Te masturbaste en la ultima pijamada que tuvimos, y yo estaba presente, al menos YouTube me mantuvo distraída —dijo Camila con un poco de desdén.

—Debo admitir que estaba descontrolada esa noche, pero todo es culpa de Eric…, ese pecho que tiene y su miembro de seguro…

—¡Ya Celeste, es mi hermano, por favor!

Su amiga se sonrojó y se disculpó. Luego se levantó para ir en busca de Eric.

—Deseame suerte, ¡te quiero! —exclamó ella antes de salir del salón.

Antes de que sonara el timbre de regreso a clase, una gran multitud se congregó en el pasillo, Camila salió a ver que pasaba y quedó anonadada al ver como dos profesores levantaban a su mejor amiga del suelo, en seguida preguntó que había pasado y le respondieron que Eric había noqueado a Celeste. Recuperó el conocimiento en las siguientes dos horas, su padre la retiró del colegio. Camila fue retirada por el chofer personal de Tony Stark, Eric se tuvo que quedar en el

establecimiento por el problema en el que se había metido. Unas horas más tarde, él llegaba a su casa, antes de que pudiera dejar su mochila, fue agarrado del cuello del uniforme por su hermana.

—¡¿Quién te crres que eres para noquear de esa manera a Celeste?! —le gritó su hermana—.

Eric se zafo del agarre y trato de alejarse, pero recibió una bofetada de Camila.

—¡Ni siquiera te inmutas por lo que hiciste, debería darte vergüenza, cobarde!

Rarity había quedado sorprendida por el relato de la unicornio de rizos dorados, luego de un largo silencio ella preguntó.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Celeste, linda?

—Bueno —secándose una lagrima —, ella se cambió de colegio, estuvimos en contacto y luego de que ambas nos graduáramos, nos volvimos a juntar, aun seguimos siendo muy buenas amigas. Pero ella perdió todo el afecto hacía Eric, lo peor de todo… ¡Es qué ese infeliz no siente culpa alguna! —exclamó Camila golpeando la mesa con sus dos patas delanteras y exaltando a Rarity.

—Los hermanos siempre tienen una relación complicada, pero se aman —hizo una seña con su casco delantero izquierdo para llamar la atención del mozo y pedir la cuenta —. Debes haber pasado buenos momentos con Eric querida.

Camila miró hacia el techo para luego apreciar el diseño que este mismo tenía, al bajar su mirada de nuevo, observó a la mayoría de los comensales y a algunos mozos, los integrantes de la banda de música clásica se encontraban sentados en el borde del escenario tomando algunas bebidas. Suspiró para luego responder.

—En efecto…, he pasado buenos momentos con mi hermano.

Nebraska,

Viernes, 3 de noviembre de 2042, siete de la tarde.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no me quieras comprar un auto?! ¡No pido un modelo súper avanzado! —gritaba Camila a su padre —. Estoy cansada de que tu chofer personal me traslade y retire a los diferentes eventos que asisto. Solamente quiero un vehículo para no depender de los demás… —miró a sus alrededores y suspiró para calmarse —. Tu tienes muchos vehículos papá, ¿no podrías prestarme uno para cuando salga con mis amigas?

—Son deportivos, no podrías conducirlos —le respondió Tony.

—Tú me dices eso, ¡pero a Eric le regalas un deportivo…! Ni siquiera me dejas utilizar tarjetas de crédito, y cuando puedo, tu chofer no me saca la mirada de la nuca.

—Es para que tus impulsos adolescentes no te superen…, y para que no me llenes de deudas, no lo hago para castigarte Camila —le dijo su padre mientras se servía un vaso de Whisky.

—Tú ni siquiera conoces a tu propia hija —dio medía vuelta y se retiró del comedor, dejando a su padre sin ninguna palabra.

Eric también se encontraba en el comedor, había estado mirando la tele antes de que la discusión comenzara, realmente se sentía mal por su hermana, su padre siempre lo consentía a él, algo que estaba mal. Tony de vez en cuando era áspero con su hija, a tal punto que ella le hablaba con recelo. Los sucesos con Celeste hace dos años, habían dejado la relación de ambos hermanos en la cuerda floja, por lo tanto, Eric sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Camila. Despierta…

—Hmm…, ¿q-qué ocurre? —preguntó ella aun con su antifaz de dormir puesto.

Eric le prendió la luz del velador y respondió.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, levantate y sal afuera —dijo él saliendo de la habitación.

Camila, a regañadientes, se levantó, al momento de hacerlo, las ventanas que permanecían oscuras pasaron a mostrar el exterior. Liz, la ayudante de voz de Camila, la saludó y reprodujo sus canciones favoritas para que se despertara y no cayera presa del sueño nuevamente. Se puso su bata de verano, sus ojotas y se acomodó un poco el cabello para luego salir de su habitación y posteriormente hacía fuera. Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver como su hermano estaba parado frente a un auto.

—¿Me despertaste a las cinco de la mañana para mostrarme tu auto? —indagó Camila a su hermano.

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Te desperté para mostrarte tú auto! —declaró su hermano.

Camila se frotó su ojo derecho, no entendía si esto era una mala broma.

—Eric… no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, me iré a acostar de nuevo.

Su hermano se le acercó y la agarró del hombro izquierdo.

—No, no es ninguna estupidez, te regalo mi auto, así podrás ir a donde quieras, invitar a tus amigas…, tener una noche de pasión en la parte trasera, ¡lo que tu quieras! —expresó Eric.

—P-pero, yo no se conducir un deportivo, papá tenía razón…

—No, no la tiene, porque no te conoce. Es verdad, él siempre me consiente a mí, tengo muchas de sus cualidades y vé en mi lo que no ve en ti.

—¿A que quieres llegar? —inquirió su hermana.

—¡Tú también tienes un gran talento Camila! Pero no lo sacas a la luz. Tengo fe que seras la mejor en lo que sea. Y sobre el auto, no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a conducirlo —de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta de crédito VISA —. Ten esta extensión de mi tarjeta, no diré nada más porque sé que sabes controlarte.

Ella lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas y él le devolvió el abrazo, así se quedaron por un largo minuto, que pareció una eternidad. Luego de romper el abrazo, el le preguntó.

—¿Quieres estrenar tu nuevo auto?

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó ella muy emocionada —Esperame, me iré a cambiar.

—Oh, ¡que hermoso gesto de su parte! —manifestó Rarity mientras abría la puerta de su Boutique.

Camila se quedó pensando en ese recuerdo, realmente la ponía feliz, su hermano era el único que la entendía en su totalidad, a veces podía ser un verdadero fastidio y un infeliz sin emociones, pero esto ultimo lo descartó de su mente.

—Es demasiado tarde, será mejor que me vaya retirando —se acercó a Rarity para agradecerle todo, pero la unicornio habló primero.

—Linda, Applejack esta mañana me platicó que tú querías estudiar diseño, pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad —hizo una pausa —. Me propuso que tú vivas conmigo a partir de ahora para que yo te enseñe.

Camila tenía la oportunidad ante sus ojos, aprender diseño podría llevarla a que en un futuro ella tuviera su propia línea de vestidos. Pensó: "Cuando volvamos a la tierra, dejaría a Eric a cargo de nuestra industria, y me podría concentrar en crear una linea de vestidos". Pero en seguida recordó a Applejack, y en toda la ayuda y cariño que le dio ella, para los pocos días que llevaba, realmente se había encariñado con la pony granjera.

—Rarity, en serio, pero en serio me encantaría poder aprender a diseñar, pero siento que le estoy rompiendo el corazón a Applejack al dejarla atrás, ella hizo tanto por mí en los pocos días que llevo en Equestria... — explicó Camila.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Lo entiendo perfectamente querida —se acercó para abrazarla, y al romper este mismo, le dijo —. Si decides cambiar a un estilo de vida más elegante y fino, puedes contar conmigo.

Camila solo lanzó una risa nerviosa. Ambas se volvieron a abrazar y se despidieron. Una vez en Sweet Apple Acres, pudo notar que la luz de la habitación de AJ estaba encendida, analizó el suelo en busca de piedras chiquitas, y con su magia agarró cuatro para luego tirar una por una a la ventana de la habitación. Luego de que se le acabasen, la ventana se abrió y la pony granjera se dejo ver, se sorprendió al ver a la unicornio.

—Por Celestia Camila, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? —susurró AJ.

—¿Te sobra una cama? —le preguntó.

Ella solo sonrió.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	6. El Plan

"¡Eric!" gritó una vez más la insistente pero también dulce voz "¡Despierta!"

Eric bostezó y abrió sus ojos de par en par con dificultad. Sus pupilas fueron recibidas inmediatamente por la cálida y contagiosa sonrisa de Twilight. La unicornio de pelaje lavanda se encontraba de pie frente a él, acompañada de una gran hoja de papel llena de dibujos y anotaciones extrañas y una pluma para escribir cuya punta había sido sumergida en tinta aún fresca. Un búho que Eric jamás había visto antes se hallaba posado encima de su espalda, observando al muchacho transformado en pegaso con genuina curiosidad.

"¡Al fin despiertas, dormilón!" dijo ella jovialmente "Será mejor que te levantes. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy."

"Twilight, es demasiado temprano" protestó Eric, tapando su cara con la almohada "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"He preparado meticulosamente una simple y detallada lista de actividades que nos ayudará con tu iniciación" anunció orgullosamente Twilight, haciendo gala de su extenso vocabulario, fruto de sus largas horas diarias de lectura "Si la seguimos al pie de la letra estarás listo para recibir a la Princesa Celestia esta noche."

"¿Iniciación?" preguntó Eric confundido, asomando levemente su cabeza por encima del mullido y enorme almohadón "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Pues verás" explicó la unicornio "Como hoy se cumplen ya cuatro días desde tu llegada aquí, las chicas y yo hemos diseñado el plan perfecto para arreglar las cosas entre tu hermana y tú. Nos llevará toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, pero estoy segura de que esta lista es infalible. ¡Es a prueba de tontos!"

"Twilight" suspiró frustrado Eric mientras intentaba quedarse dormido de nuevo "Aunque aprecio el gesto, mi relación con Camila es problema mío y de nadie más. Ya veré cómo solucionarlo por mi cuenta y a su debido tiempo."

"Vamos" rió Twilight una vez más "No querrás estar en cama todo el día, ¿Verdad? Además, es la oportunidad perfecta para que la Princesa vea qué tanto has congeniado conmigo y con mis amigas durante tu estadía aquí en Ponyville."

"Por favor, Eric, dile que sí" rezongó Spike apareciendo detrás de Twilight a la vez que bostezaba con amargura "Me mantuvo despierto toda la noche revisando esa lista."

"¡Está bien, está bien!" vociferó Eric, incorporándose de un salto para sorpresa del dragón y de la unicornio "¿De todas formas por qué de pronto eres tan amable conmigo?"

Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabía que la pregunta sería inevitable, pero no había contado con que Eric sería tan directo.

"Bueno" suspiró cabizbaja "Desde que llegaste me comporté de forma bastante grosera contigo. Me encontraba bajo mucha presión, y descargué sin darme cuenta mi frustración sobre ti. Por eso quiero compensártelo."

"Ya veo" dijo Eric entrecerrando los ojos con recelo "¿Y de dónde has sacado ese búho?"

"¡Oh, es verdad!" exclamó Twilight soltando una pequeña risita apenas audible "Te presento a Owlowiscious. Es mi mascota desde hace un tiempo."

"¿Y si es tu mascota cómo es que nunca antes lo había visto?" inquirió él, mirando al ave rapaz de reojo.

"Owlowiscious no suele ser muy amigable con los extraños" explicó ella "Por eso cada vez que algún pony que no conoce ingresa aquí, se oculta en la biblioteca hasta que le busque."

"Whooo, whooo" ululaba Owlowiscious incesantemente, sin despegar sus ojos de aquel intruso no deseado.

"No parece que le agrade mucho" observó Eric, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible del ave rapaz.

"Descuida" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa despreocupada y suelta "Solo está inspeccionándote con la mirada. Siempre desconfía cuando conoce a algún pony, pero en cuanto vea lo bien que te llevas con los demás revoloteará alrededor tuyo sin miedo."

"Espera un segundo" intuyó Eric, temiéndose lo peor "No estarás pensando llevarle contigo mientras supervisas las actividades, ¿O sí?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" afirmó Twilight mientras terminaba de guardar algunos libros en su alforja, usando su hechizo de levitación para meterlos uno tras otro en orden alfabético "El comportamiento de Owlowiscious hacia ti me ayudará a medir tu progreso y el de Camila conforme avance el día. En fin, será mejor que partamos. ¡Vamos, Spike!"

Pero el bebé dragón yacía desplomado sobre el liso suelo de madera, durmiendo y roncando a pata tendida, exhibiendo su larga y rosada lengua bífida y sus minúsculos aunque relucientes colmillos. Ni el tronar de diez mil truenos podría despertarle ahora.

"Aaaww" suspiró Twilight muerta de ternura, a la vez que llevaba a su amigo hacia su cama de mimbre y se aseguraba de taparle con la primera sábana que hubiese cerca "Realmente te hice trabajar mucho anoche, ¿No es así? Descansa, mi asistente número uno. Te lo ganaste."

Eric carcajeó involuntariamente al ver semejante escenario. La actitud y posición de Spike le recordaban mucho a las de los osos perezosos que su madre le había llevado a ver al zoológico de New York a la salida de la escuela cuando él y Camila aún eran muy pequeños. No cabía duda alguna de que la pequeña lagartija escupe-fuego era un excelente hermano putativo. Si tan solo Camila hubiese sido humilde y comprensiva como él...

"Pues, ¡En marcha!" fue la orden que impartió Twilight mientras abría la puerta de entrada a la librería con alegría "¡Sígueme, Eric! Estoy ansiosa por comenzar."

"¡Twilight, Eric!" saludó susurrando Fluttershy, dándose la vuelta para recibir a sus invitados en cuanto sintió sus pisadas detrás de ella. La tímida y callada pegaso estaba dándole de comer alpiste a las aves que merodeaban por su humilde cabaña "Me...me alegra mucho que ya estén aquí."

"Gracias" contestó Eric, repentinamente sintiéndose más incómodo de lo normal. La forma de dar la bienvenida de la pony le había llamado tanto la atención que sus sospechas sobre que las cosas terminarían mal comenzaron a volverse evidentes en su mente "Fluttershy, ¿Verdad?"

La representante del Elemento de la Bondad asintió levemente con la cabeza, formando en su rostro una sonrisa débil, pero cálida y sincera.

"Buenos días, Fluttershy" dijo alegremente Twilight, devolviendo el saludo. La unicornio volvió a revisar su lista por decimoquinta vez consecutiva "¿Ya estás lista?"

"S-sí, en efecto" respondió la pegaso, a la vez que se disponía a abrir la puerta de entrada a su cabaña "¡Pasen, pasen!"

"¡Estupendo!" dijo Twilight, metiéndose en la cabaña. Owlowiscious ululó suavemente "¡Vamos, Eric! No te quedes atrás."

Eric sintió un nudo en la garganta. Pese a que sabía que no había nada que temer, la mera idea de ingresar al hogar de un desconocido-en este caso un pony parlante de colores inusuales- en un mundo en el cual llevaba días atrapado le daba mala espina. Y si bien era cierto que desde su llegada había pasado día y noche dentro de un gigantesco árbol que los ponys de aquel extraño universo consideraban una biblioteca, una cabaña alejada del resto del pueblo era algo completamente diferente. Finalmente decidió tragar saliva y entrar. Técnicamente aún seguía siendo prisionero de estas peculiares y sumamente inteligentes yeguas, por lo que huir sin su armadura a mano no era una opción muy viable, especialmente cuando una de sus captoras era un unicornio capaz de inmovilizar cada músculo de su cuerpo con tan solo pensarlo.

Una vez estuvo dentro, lo primero que le llamó la atención era lo espaciosa y rústica que era la cabaña. No cabía duda de que la tal Fluttershy tenía muy buen gusto en lo que refería a muebles.

"Muy bien" anunció Twilight a la vez que procedía a sentarse en un taburete de madera cercano, Owlowiscious, por su parte, procedió a ocupar una posadera para aves que se encontraba colocada por allí

"Nuestra primera actividad consistirá en ayudarte a abrirte ante otros que no sean Spike o yo. Para ello le he pedido a Fluttershy una hora de su tiempo para que puedas hacer tu primera amistad. No tenemos mucha prisa por el momento, así que ¡Comiencen cuando, como y por donde gusten! Me quedaré cerca para observarles en silencio, así que no me hagan caso."

"Grandioso" pensó fastidiado Eric para sí, sentándose en la silla con asiento y respaldo de tapiz verde que se encontraba encarando al taburete en el que Twilight se había sentado "Justo lo que necesitaba el día de hoy: hacer sociales."

"Me alegra mucho poder tener finalmente la oportunidad de llegar a conocernos mejor, Eric" expresó Fluttershy "Twilight me ha contado que tienes problemas para interactuar con otros ponys a menos que compartas intereses con ellos. Como alguien que ha aprendido a saber hacer sus temores a un lado, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a salir de tu caparazón."

"Entiendo" dijo Eric arqueando una ceja con desconfianza "Entonces... ¿De qué te gustaría hablar primero?"

"Bueno" contestó ella "¿Por qué no comienzas contándome un poco sobre ti?"

"La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar" aseguró Eric "Desde pequeño siempre me sentí atraído hacia todo lo referente con el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías y la teoría del Multiverso, hipótesis que fue propuesta a lo largo de los años por muchos científicos de mi mundo, como Albert Einstein, Edwin Hubble y Stephen Hawkins, por nombrar a los más relevantes. Por desgracia mi padre quería que continuase el legado de su compañía dedicándome exclusivamente a la fabricación y programación de inteligencias artificiales y armaduras de combate, por lo que tuve que descartar mis sueños y ambiciones por muchos años, hasta que finalmente conseguí emanciparme de él y retomarlos."

"¿Inteligencias artificiales?" preguntó Fluttershy boquiabierta. Todavía necesitaba procesar los disparates que acababa de escuchar. Instintivamente, dirigió momentáneamente su mirada hacia Twilight en busca de una explicación, solo para descubrir que su amiga había adoptado la misma expresión facial que ella "¿Podrías explicarme qué son exactamente esas cosas?"

"Básicamente es la inteligencia pre-programada en una máquina para que esta efectúe una tarea analizando el entorno que le rodea, logrando así que las posibilidades de completar dicha tarea con éxito aumenten exponencialmente" explicó Eric con una cuidadosa selección de palabras "Pero depende demasiado del nivel de inteligencia con el cual la máquina haya sido programada."

"Bueno, supongo que es mi turno" rió Fluttershy nerviosa "Nací en la que aquí es conocida la ciudad de Cloudsdale. Debido a una cierta serie de acontecimientos algo, eh, vergonzosos decidí vivir cerca de Ponyville, y desde entonces me dedico a cuidar y atender a aquellos animales salvajes que necesiten mi ayuda."

"Entonces eres una veterinaria" concluyó Eric.

"Más bien cuidadora" respondió la pegaso, insegura de sí misma "Todavía no poseo el título oficial de veterinaria, pero sí un aceptable conocimiento en medicina y sus respectivos efectos en ciertas especies. Muchos ponys suelen pedirme de vez en cuando consejos respecto a qué hacer con sus mascotas, por lo que me veo en la obligación de asistirles lo mejor que pueda o recomendarles que visiten a mi mentora, la doctora Fauna."

"Ya veo" observó Eric, genuinamente interesado en lo que estaba escuchando "¿Sabes, Fluttershy? Creo...Que empiezas a caerme muy bien. A mí también me gustan mucho los animales."

"¿Acabo de encontrar algo en común con ella?" gritaba la voz de su consciencia "Genial, estoy comenzando a padecer el Síndrome de Estocolmo."

"¡¿De verdad?!" jadeó Fluttershy, llena de júbilo. La pegaso estuvo a punto de levantarse de su sofá y aletear vigorosamente a causa de la excitación que le producía conocer a otro amante de los animales, pero se contuvo inhalando y exhalando lentamente.

"Así es" respondió Eric con toda confianza, finalmente distendiéndose. Comenzaba a sentirse a gusto compartiendo sus gustos con la pegaso "En mi casa teníamos una gata siamés a la que mi hermana llamó Bastet. Era muy juguetona y traviesa."

"¡Oh, qué tierno!" exclamó Fluttershy sin siquiera ocultar el repentino color rojizo que había adquirido su cara "Nuestra amiga Rarity también tiene una gata. ¿Y qué ocurrió con la tuya?"

"Por desgracia la vida" suspiró Eric con gran pesar "Cuando cumplió dieciséis años ya estaba muy vieja y enferma, y como no podíamos tolerar el verla sufrir, el veterinario nos aconsejó ponerla a dormir para siempre."

"¡Oh, pobre minina!" sollozó aterrorizada Fluttershy, cubriendo su boca con sus pezuñas "Lo lamento mucho."

"Sí, bueno" volvió a suspirar a Eric, mientras se apresuraba a cambiar de tema. Debió de haber previsto la sensible que era su acompañante "Es parte de la vida. Por cierto, ¿Sobre qué animales salvajes conoces?"

"Sé sobre muchos" aseguró la pegaso "Perros, gatos, tortugas, leones, tigres, serpientes, osos..."

"¿Has dicho osos?" preguntó el muchacho con interés "¡Porque adoro los osos!"

"Pues sí" respondió ella casi al instante "Tengo uno que es muy amigo mío. Se llama Harry. Te lo presentaría, pero ahora mismo se encuentra durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Los osos pueden tornarse muy agresivos si se interrumpe su siesta. Aunque no tendría problema en tranquilizarle."

"¿Me estás diciendo que sabes cómo domar a un oso?" inquirió Eric, asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Necesitaba saber más cuanto antes.

"Ajá" asintió Fluttershy "Todo gracias a La Mirada. Es un don que poseo desde muy pequeña, aunque aún no lo controlo del todo bien. Cuando estoy enojada, mis ojos pueden paralizar y aterrar a cualquier animal que esté dispuesto a atacarme a mí o a mis amigos."

"Fluttershy" dijo Eric de pronto, con innegable entusiasmo "Algo me dice que tú y yo nos volveremos grandes amigos."

Fluttershy se puso roja como un tomate y cubrió su cara con su melena, muerta de la vergüenza. Eric miró hacia donde se encontraba sentada Twilight, y para su sorpresa, la unicornio le contestó con una sonrisa amistosa y llena de orgullo.

Durante los cuarenta minutos que siguieron, Eric y Fluttershy conversaron animadamente sobre la fauna y flora que había tanto en Equestria como en la Tierra, asombrándose ambos de las anécdotas y el conocimiento que tenía el otro. Cuando finalmente pasó la hora, Twilight bajó del taburete y le indicó a Eric que ya era tiempo de retirarse. Una vez se despidieron de la pegaso, salieron de la cabaña por donde habían entrado y emprendieron el camino de regreso a Ponyville. Owlowiscious les siguió de inmediato, volviendo a posarse sobre la espalda de su dueña.

"Estoy gratamente sorprendida con tu progreso" afirmó Twilight mientras tachaba la primera actividad que había escrito en su lista "Nunca imaginé que tú y Fluttershy se llevarían tan bien con tan solo conocerse en unos minutos."

"Ya lo creo que sí" contestó Eric "Es alguien muy amable y dulce. De no ser porque no somos de la misma especie, ¡La haría mi novia!"

"Je, je, je, je" rió Twilight, enseñando los dientes y haciendo una mueca extraña que se asemejaba a una sonrisa "¡Claro! Porque ella es una pony y tú un humano en el cuerpo de un pony. Je, je, je."

"Twilight, ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó él, mirándole preocupado. Nunca antes había visto a la unicornio adoptar una expresión similar.

"¡Desde luego!" aseguró Twilight con la misma risa nerviosa de antes "¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Eric abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró casi automáticamente, guardándose el comentario para sí.

"En fin" dijo para romper la tensión del momento "¿Qué sigue en tu, eh, lista?"

"¡Oh, sí, mi lista!" exclamó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza para los costados y regresando a la normalidad. Acto seguido volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el enorme papel "Muy bien. Espero que te guste lo dulce, ¡Porque nuestra siguiente actividad será en Sugarcube Corner!"

"¿Sugar-qué cosa?" preguntó Eric con incredulidad. En toda su vida jamás había escuchado un nombre tan ridículo. Y eso que estaba consciente que tanto el nombre de todas las ponys que había conocido allí hasta ahora no eran más que meros juegos de palabras insulsos.

"Sugarcube Corner" volvió a decir Twilight "Es la pastelería principal de Ponyville. Te encantará."

"No veo cómo una pastelería podrá ayudarme a hacer más amistades" señaló el muchacho convertido en pony "

"Ya lo verás" contestó entusiasmada la unicornio sin siquiera darse vuelta "Solo confía en mí. ¡Mira, ya hasta hemos llegado!"

Mientras Twilight subía los escalones morados para tocar la gran y rosada puerta de madera, Eric decidió retroceder unos cuantos pasos para poder contemplar mejor a la imponente Sugarcube Corner: la colosal pastelería medía aproximadamente cuatro metros de altura contando la pequeña torre de dos pisos con forma de cup cake con velas de cumpleaños que asomaba por detrás del tejado, cuya pintura y decoración claramente hacían alusión al chocolate con crema y nueces. Su estrambótico y colorido diseño le recordaba demasiado a la casa de jengibre de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel. Era casi como si la famosa cabaña descrita en el relato de los Hermanos Grimm hubiese salido caminando de las páginas del libro.

No hizo falta esperar mucho a que alguien contestara. A los pocos segundos de que Twilight hubiese asestado dos golpes secos con su casco izquierdo, la puerta se abrió y una pony que Eric nunca había visto antes salió a recibirlos. Su pelaje era de un color celeste brillante y sus ojos de un rosado casi igual de claro. Su melena y su cola, por otro lado, eran de un escarlata pálido con algunos mechones de pelo grisáceos, por lo que podía decirse que se trataba de una yegua adulta ya entrada en años. Vestía un delantal amarillo de plumas violetas en los costados y unas perlas rosadas que colgaban de sus orejas.

"¡Twilight, cariño, me alegra tanto verte!" saludó con orgullo al ver a la unicornio para luego desviar la mirada y detectar a Eric, quien se hallaba detrás de ella. Su voz sonaba cansada, pero dulce "¡Y veo que has traído contigo al amigo del cual me habías platicado el otro día! Les invitaría a pasar, pero ahora mismo nos encontramos haciendo unas cuantas remodelaciones."

"También me alegra mucho verla, Señora Cake" respondió Twilight con una sonrisa "Estamos buscando a Pinkie Pie. Habíamos quedado para usar su cocina a esta misma hora."

"¿Mi cocina?" preguntó la Señora Cake desconcertada. De pronto su memoria le dio la respuesta a su pregunta "¡Oh sí, es verdad! Lo había olvidado. Pasen, por favor. Solo tengan cuidado por donde pisen."

Continuara.


	7. El Plan, segunda parte

—Te llevarás muy bien con Pinkie Pie, Eric —aseguró Twilight mientras caminaba hacia la cocina del Sugarcube Corner con él—. Es una pony muy carismática, se entusiasma mucho cuando conoce a alguien nuevo, así que tú solo déjala hablar hasta que se quede sin aire.

—¿Es esa pony rosada con el cabello esponjado? —interrogó Eric.

—Sí, estaba con nosotras…

—Cuando Camila y yo eramos prisioneros —miró hacia el techo—. Me acuerdo.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina rodeados de un profundo silencio, que se hacía cada vez más intenso mediante los segundos pasaban.

—Eric yo nunca los quise tratar como prisioneros, solamente estaba tomando precauciones… —explicó Twilight con las orejas bajas esperando a que Pinkie Pie entrará para cambiar el ambiente. En eso se da cuenta que Eric la está mirando con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

—Bueno… es verdad que nos esposaste, nos sacaste nuestras armaduras y nos mantuviste como prisioneros. Pero viendo el lado positivo, ahora tú y yo somos amigos.

Twilight solo hizo silencio, tenía las orejas caídas y mantenía una expresión triste. Eric no sabía que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió darle un abrazo, idea que no le gustó mucho. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, extendió sus dos patas delanteras y abrazó a la unicornio lavanda.

—Todo está bien Twilight.

En ese momento, Pinkie Pie atravesó otra puerta, saltaba y estaba extremadamente feliz. Cuando vio a Eric, se le acercó a toda velocidad, éste, impresionado, solo saludó.

—Eh… ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Eric Stark, gusto…

Pinkie, con sus dos cascos delanteros, agarró el casco izquierdo de él y lo sacudió arriba y abajo con celeridad.

—¡Un gusto!, ¡mi nombre es Pinkie Pie!, ¡aunque ya debes saberlo, porque Twilight te habrá contado sobre mi y de lo divertida que soy!, ¡pero no solo soy divertida, me gusta hornear, cantar, pasar tiempo con mis mejores amigas, comer muchos cupcakes, pasteles…!

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! Ya cállate…, cierra la boca por unos minutos —expresó él.

—Eres honesto, ¡al igual que Applejack!, ¡me gusta eso!

Twilight se dio cuenta que Eric estaba un poco fastidiado con la actitud de la pony rosada, decidió cambiar el tema para calmar el ambiente.

—Pinkie, hoy hemos venido para que Eric pueda conocerte mucho mejor —explicó la unicornio.

—Creo que ya la conozco muy bien Twilight —declaró Eric para luego dar una vuelta completa y retirarse, pero Twilight con su magia, le agarró la cola y lo trajo a la fuerza de vuelta al lado suyo.

—Yo confirmaré eso cuando lo haya visto —declaró Twilight soltando su cola—. Pinkie Pie tiene una agenda muy ocupada hoy y de todas maneras ha liberado un poco de espacio para ayudarte.

—¡Claro que sí Twilight! —exclamó con regocijo la pony rosada. Agarró a Eric de la pata derecha y lo llevó a una gran mesa de madera, en esta se encontraban varios productos para hornear—. Llegas justo a tiempo, tengo que ayudar al Señor y Señora Cake en la cocina, ¡y me viene muy bien un ayudante! Aunque el Sugarcube Corner esté en remodelación, ¡nada nos impide colocar un puesto! ¡SugarCube express!

—Nadie es capaz de cocinar pasteles, cupcakes o algún otro postre tan rápido, no les recomiendo llamar "exprés" a su puesto —aconsejó el pegaso mientras miraba a Twilight posicionarse en una esquina de la cocina, su respectiva mascota aún yacía en su espalda.

—¡Oh, bueno!, ¡Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz! —vociferó la pony rosada con gran júbilo mientras batía. Eric se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los ingredientes habían desaparecido de la mesa y se encontraban ya mezclados en un recipiente para cupcakes y listos para entrar al horno.

—¡¿P-p-pero cómo hiciste eso?! ¡Hace unos segundos…! —exclamó anonadado el pegaso.

Pinkie Pie colocó el recipiente en el horno, al cerrarlo y volver a la mesa, agarró el mismo bol y colocó todos los ingredientes con tal celeridad, que ni los ojos de Twilight y Eric pudieron verlo.

—Bueno, indudablemente su puesto express funcionará. —confesó él denotando asombro.

—La lista de Twilight dice que tenemos una hora, ¡aprovechemos este tiempo! —exclamó muy alegre la pony de melena esponjada, le entregó un bol, y para ayudarlo, introdujo en este todos los ingredientes necesarios para hornear cupcakes de limón. Con su melena agarró una cuchara de madera y la introdujo dentro del objeto—. ¡Espero que le dediques amor a estos cupcakes!

—Lo dudo, no soy bueno batiendo, y peor con estos cascos —dijo Eric mirando el contenido que tenía en frente suyo.

—Oh, tontito! ¡Es solo batir! —afirmó Pinkie—. ¿Tú nunca has cocinado?

Eric pensó unos segundos en su respuesta, miró hacia el suelo y el techo para luego fijar su mirada en la pony rosada y responder.

—Camila y yo vivimos juntos, ella es la que cocina siempre, tiene buenos dotes culinarios, sus platos son deliciosos.

Twilight puso especial atención a lo que decía Eric.

—¿La ayudas a preparar sus deliciosos platillos o le aconsejas otros? —indagó intrigada la pony de colores rosados.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Realmente no la ayudaba en nada, ni siquiera con la limpieza de la casa… Me distraía en mi laboratorio o veía Dragon Ball Z o Super —dijo Eric mientras batía y lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa recordando escenas del anime.

Pinkie Pie miró a Twilight, ella le hizo un gesto con la cara para que no preguntara más sobre la relación que ambos hermanos tenían.

El timbre del horno sonó, la primera tanda de cupcakes estaba lista. Eric le otorgó su bol y ella pasó la mezcla a otro recipiente para luego colocarlo en el horno.

—¿Y cómo son las fiestas en tu mundo? ¡¿Super mega divertidas?! —curioseó la divertida pony.

—Solo he ido a una fiesta en mi vida, no soy fan de celebrar. —respondió con suma serenidad mientras se limpiaba los cascos y veía la lista de ingredientes del cupcake que estaban horneando.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO ASISTE A UNA SOLA FIESTA EN SU VIDA?! —exclamó Pinkie Pie estupefacta logrando hacer resonar su voz por toda la cocina. Owlowiscious se cubrió con sus alas por el inesperado volumen de voz de la pony fiestera.

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso? —preguntó el pegaso algo asombrado por la actitud de la pony.

—¡Es que, es que!, ¡las fiestas son lo más divertido que hay! —vociferó mirando a Eric con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Solo he asistido a la fiesta de graduación de mi escuela secundaria —explicó Eric.

—Oh, esas fiestas son aburridas —admitió Pinkie mientras buscaba más ingredientes en una repisa, de muchas, ubicada al lado de donde se encontraba Twilight—. ¡Pero no con esta pony a cargo!

Lanzó todos los ingrediente que había recolectado hacia la mesa, Eric se esperaba lo peor, pero todo cayó perfectamente sobre el objeto. El pegaso se quedó sin palabras.

—Como decía, las fiestas nunca son aburridas cuando estoy presente —dijo ella mientras colocaba ingredientes en cuatro boles distintos y los batía. Eric solo se quedaba impresionado por la destreza de la pony rosada—. No creo que tú hayas asistido a una sola fiesta. ¡Cuéntame, yo no muerdo! ¡Al menos que estés cubierto de caramelo!

Pinkie Pie soltó una carcajada mientras ponía en otros cuatro hornos los recipientes restantes.

—Para haber pasado 37 minutos, ya me caés muy bien, Pinkie. Te contaré la vez que asistí a otra fiesta —confesó él.

Pinkie Pie y Twilight pusieron suma atención.

Nebraska,

Sábado, 14 de agosto de 2042, ocho y cuarto de la noche. Un mes antes de llegar a Equestria.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Camila! —exclamaron al unísono sus amigas.

Camila sopló las respectivas velas de su pastel de cumpleaños.

—¡Gracias chicas!, gracias a todos por estar aquí —expresó Camila

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Cami! —dijo un muchacho acercándose a ella para entregarle un regalo.

—¡Gracias Sebastian —dijo ella mientras se levantaba y recibía el regalo. Luego de abrirlo y ver el contenido, no dudo en abrazar a su amigo—. Este collar de ópalo es hermoso, ¡gracias!

—¡No hay de qué! —respondió él. Al romper el abrazo, preguntó—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?, ¿no es su cumpleaños también?

—¡Es verdad!, ustedes son mellizos, deberían celebrarlo juntos —sugirió Maria.

—Que Eric no se presente, no me molesta, si les soy honesta —dijo Celeste mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Micaela se preparó para cortar el pastel de cumpleaños y respondió.

—Tú, y tu resentimiento Celeste —dijo ella cortando la primera rebanada para luego entregársela a Camila—.¿Por qué no bajas y le entregas un poco de pastel?

—¿A ese mal nacido? ¡Jamás! —vociferó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que nunca recuperarán esa gran amistad que tenían —opinó Florencia.

—¡Flor! ¿Se la quieres llevar tú? Yo estoy ocupada cortando el pastel y Maria está en la cocina lavando los platos —explicó Micaela.

—¡Claro! —respondió ella levantándose y agarrando el plato—. Camila, ¿me dirías el código para entrar al laboratorio de Eric?

—¡Sí! —afirmó ella.

Eric se encontraba analizando un esquema holográfico de un nanorobot, llevaba días sin dormir tratando de descubrir cómo utilizar la misma nanotecnología que su padre empleaba. Tenía su mano derecha vendada, un parche con esta tecnología falló y lo lastimó, la ropa que traía puesta, un jean azul y una musculosa roja, se encontraba algo sucia, había algunas cajas de comida rápida sobre uno de los muchos escritorios que tenía, una armadura colgada sobre dos cadenas y le faltaba la parte inferior. Flor terminó de bajar las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio e ingresó el código de acceso al mismo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó con mucha alegría. Eric se sobresaltó y fijó su mirada en ella.

Suspiró y preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres…, eh...tú? —preguntó él a Flor.

—Florencia, es como me llamo, te he traído una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate con crema, Micaela , a la hora de cocinarlo, agregó un poco de vino rosado para endulzar la corteza —explicó ella dejando el plato sobre un escritorio. ¿Cómo estás Eric?

—¿Camila te otorgó el código? ¡carajo! —dijo Eric bastante enojado, hizo desaparecer el holograma que estaba viendo y se acercó a Florencia sin sacarle la mirada de encima—. Vete, ahora, y llévate tu rebanada, no me gusta el alcohol.

Agarró el plato y se lo entregó con rapidez, provocando que el contenido cayera sobre su remera y la manchara de crema, le agarró el brazo izquierdo y la llevó hacia arriba, una vez ahí, la soltó y le dijo a su hermana.

—No vuelvas a otorgarle el código a nadie más, ¿has oído querida hermana? —dijo él para luego regresar al laboratorio.

—Flor, ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimó? —preguntó Camila acercándose a su amiga, las demás vinieron detrás de ella, incluyendo Sebastian.

—Sí, estoy bien, de hecho, no me lastimó el brazo, solo me agarró y me trajo hasta aquí, lo único que salió dañado, fue mi remera —explicó para luego reírse—. Se manchó con pastel.

—Tu hermano si que es un enigma Camila, rechaza todo —observó Micaela.

—El pastel tenía vino, no le gusta el alcohol, si no hubiera tenido nada de licor, se hubiera quedado con el trozo— dijo ella mientras regresaba a la mesa acompañada de sus amigas y amigo. Una vez todos sentados, añadió algo angustiada—. No sé que pasará con él en el futuro, tengo miedo que la soledad le haga daño.

Flor, luego de limpiarse su prenda, respondió.

—Estará bien Cami, él sabrá afrontar las cosas, demuestra tener un corazón de piedra, pero en el fondo es alguien gentil.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —interrogó algo enojada Celeste.

—Solo lo sé.

Ambas ponys quedaron impresionadas por el relato de Eric.

—¡¿Cómo supiste todo si tú no estabas presente?! —indagó muy intrigada Pinkie Pie mientras sacaba los cupcakes restantes.

—Eh…, tenía cámaras de seguridad por toda la casa, estuve vigilando todo, excepto el momento en el que Flor decidió traerme la rebanada, por eso me sobresalté —dijo Eric mientras olía los cupcakes de limón—. Pero les juro que ya las desactivé, incluso le pedí disculpas a Flor por el trato que le dí, me sentía muy culpable, ese día andaba realmente estresado.

—¡Ella tenía razón, eres muy gentil! —declaró la pony rosada, lo agarró y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Esta bien…, m-m-me quedo sin aíre… —manifestó el pegaso. Luego de que Pinkie rompiera el abrazo, Twilight se acercó y le dijo a él.

—Eric, es hora de retirarnos. Pinkie Pie tiene una agenda muy ocupada hoy, es mejor no quitarle más tiempo.

—Bueno, Pinkie, fue un gusto conocerte —dijo Eric levantando su casco derecho y esperando estrechar el de la pony rosada.

—¡Oh, ven aquí! —dijo la pony terrestre para luego abrazarlo con mucha fuerza—. ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!

Twilight y Eric salieron de Sugarcube Corner, no sin antes despedirse de la Señora Cake y el Señor Cake. A unos pocos pasos, la unicornio lavanda no tardó en iniciar una conversación que rompió el frágil silencio que los rodeaba.

—No sabía que Camila y tú eran mellizos Eric —dijo Twilight mientras miraba su lista.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros Twilight. —respondió Eric mientras trataba de acariciar a Owlowiscious, pero este solo lo rechazó—. ¿Quién sigue en tu lista?

—Rarity. Hoy ella está libre, aunque no es motivo para relajarnos, faltan dos ponys más —explicó ella mientras le otorgaba el enorme papel a Owlowiscious para que este lo sostuviera con su pico.

 **Continuará.**


	8. El Plan, tercera parte

—En mi hogar tengo una biblioteca muy extensa, la divido en dos secciones, literatura clásica, e investigación. —explicaba Eric a Twilight —. Cambiando de tema, ¿podrías decirle a tu búho que se vaya de mi espalda, ya es suficiente con estas alas inservibles…

—Se ha encariñado contigo, Eric. No te hará nada, tener un compañero animal siempre viene muy bien.

Ambos amigos siguieron intercambiando palabras hasta darse cuenta que ya estaban cerca de la Boutique de Rarity, Twilight pudo divisar que una de sus amigas se encontraba en la entrada.

—Rainbow Dash, es una grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—¡Hola Twilight!, ¡Hola Eric! —saludó la pegaso celeste—. Sé que soy la siguiente y que nuestro punto de encuentro es otro, pero he venido a consultar una duda a Rarity.

—Es perfecto que estés aquí, nos ahorras el viaje. Puedes quedarte conmigo mientras Eric pasa tiempo con Rarity —explicó la unicornio lavanda.

—Oh, sobre ella, no responde, he tocado la puerta varías veces.

—Tal vez se quedó dormida —expresó Eric

Twilight toco la puerta y vociferó el nombre de Rarity, esperando una señal de esta.

—Será mejor que entremos —dijo Twilight, con su magia destrabó la cerradura de la puerta y los tres ponys entraron, todo estaba a oscuras. Rainbow abrió las cortinas de la planta baja y Twilight subió hacia el cuarto de la unicornio de rizos violetas.

—¿Y qué es de tu vida, Rainbow Dash? —preguntó el pegaso.

—Bueno…

—Chicos… será mejor que suban —vociferó la unicornio desde la habitación de Rarity.

Cuando Rainbow y Eric llegaron a la habitación de Rarity, la encontraron con unas manchas naranjas en su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados e hinchados.

—¡Es una desgracia lo que me ha pasado!, ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para recibir este castigo?!, ¡Mi futuro, arruinado! —exclamó la unicornio blanca entre sollozos.

—Está muy acongojada, puede escuchar a la perfección, pero su vista se nubló por completo, no sé cuál es la enfermedad que la atacó —explicó Twilight a Rainbow y Eric.

—Tendremos que posponer tu plan para llevar a Rarity al hospital —explicó Eric denotando preocupación en su voz.

—No será necesario —dijo Rarity mientras se acercaba moviendo el casco delantero derecho para todos lados. Golpeó la cara de Rainbow Dash al llegar.

—¡Ouch! ¡Oye! —exclamó Rainbow Dash.

—¡Oh, querida!, disculpame —se disculpó la unicornio blanca mientras apoyaba su respectivo casco de nuevo en el suelo—. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ir con Zecora para que me de un antídoto, ella siempre tiene la solución.

Twilight, se llevó su casco delantero derecho al mentón. Caviló por unos segundos y respondió.

—No es mala idea Rarity, te guiaremos por el camino para que no te tropieces, no querríamos que tu imagen se arruine.

—¡Oh, Twilight, eso sería terrible! —exclamó de forma dramática.

—¿Y si Eric la guía hacia la casa de Zecora? Sería…, ¡sería como un ejercicio de confianza! —explicó Rainbow.

—Espera un segundo Rainbow Dash, yo también tengo que estar de acuerdo con esa idea, y no me siento para nada…

—¡Es perfecta, Rainbow! —exclamó con brillos en sus ojos. Partiremos en este instante, ahorraremos mucho tiempo, y Rarity podrá estar presente esta noche para cuando Celestia venga. De hecho podríamos comenzar ahora con el ejercicio de confianza, ¡Vamos!

Recuerda, Eric —se apresuró a advertir Twilight —, la casa de Zecora se halla en lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree. Presenta el aspecto de un enorme árbol con una pequeña puerta de madera y con máscaras y pociones tribales alrededor de y cerca de sus ramas y raíces. La identificarás enseguida.

Twilight y Dash bajaron rápidamente por la escalera. Eric se quedó con la boca abierta al no poder terminar de expresarse.

—¿Me ayudará a bajar las escaleras, caballero?

—Hay una gran probabilidad de que no lo haga, Rarity —respondió Eric acercándose hacia las escaleras, pero ella le tomó su pata delantera derecha y se aferro a él.

—Bueno, entonces me quedaré junto a ti en todo momento, te guste o no.

—Vaya dama que resultaste ser.

Resignado y sin otra alternativa, Eric ayudó a bajar las escaleras a Rarity. La unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena violeta conocía el interior de su casa como la planta de su pezuña, lo que le permitió descender lenta y cuidadosamente guiándose por los crujidos que sus orejas detectaban cada vez que ella y su acompañante apoyaban suavemente su peso sobre aquellos condenados escalones.

—Por favor —titubeó ella con una pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose desde su frente hasta su hocico—. Dime que tienes por lo menos un casco aferrado del barandal.

—Así es —contestó él algo adolorido a causa de la presión que la Representante del Elemento de la Generosidad ejercía sobre su pata—. No te preocupes. Te tengo.

Una vez alcanzaron la planta baja vieron que Rainbow Dash y Twilight les esperaban pacientemente para partir. Owlowiscious se volvió a colocar en la espalada de Twilight y todos partieron. Durante todo el trayecto Rarity permaneció sujeta a Eric, sin soltarle ni por un instante. El muchacho no podía tolerar las constantes quejas y gritos de angustia que la unicornio emitía cada cierto tiempo en relación a su condición, preguntándose si se trataba de una prueba más que Twilight había planeado desde el comienzo o si Rarity realmente era así de melodramática.

—Cuidado Rarity, no queremos que tu melena se ensucie —se mofó Eric.

Ella lanzó una risa sarcástica y respondió.

—Eric, tus comentarios pocos apropiados empiezan a fastidiarme —explicó Rarity. ¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mi situación actual? Esta melena es especial para mí, sin ella, ¡No sabría qué hacer!

El pegaso puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un largo suspiro, miró para atrás y se percató de que Twilight y Dash estaban un poco alejadas de ellos. Se detuvo en seco y evitó que la unicornio blanca se cayera por la frenada.

—Nos hemos adelantado sin darnos cuenta. Twilight me ha hecho señas de que continúe, debe ser el camino correcto a ese bosque…

—Debes saber que ese bosque no es normal, Eric.

Él la miró y puso suma atención a lo que iba a decir.

—Las nubes se controlan solas, los animales sobreviven por su cuenta, las plantas crecen libremente y sin control —explicó mientras dirigía su vista cegada hacia otra parte.

—En mi mundo, todo lo que tú has descrito ocurre de forma natural, y forma parte de la vida del ser humano —respondió él. Dime Rarity, ¿alguna criatura que me puedas mencionar que sea peligrosa?

—Bueno… hay muchas, pero los lobos de madera son los más peligrosos, acechan a los aventureros que osan entrar al Everfree. Por suerte podemos detectarlos a kilómetros de distancia, ya que emanan un fuerte olor a putrefacción.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, tenemos a Twilight. Según sé, es muy buena con la magia.

En ese momento llegaron a la entrada del bosque Everfree, Rarity se alejó unos pasos de Eric, sin tropezarse.

—Ah, el Bosque Everfree. Huele a aventura y peligro, ¡Pero sobre todo aventura! —exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras daba dos vueltas en el aíre.

—Ambas nos adelantaremos unos pasos para cubrir terreno y evitar cualquier peligro. Owlowiscious estará atrás suyo para advertir sobre cualquier amenaza —explicó Twilight mientras guardaba con su magia la enorme lista en su alforja y sacaba un libro—. No viene mal estar informado sobre la fauna de este bosque, algunas flores pueden ser hermosas pero peligrosas, te mantendré informado.

—Muchas gracias Twilight, aprecio mucho tu ayuda —dijo Eric, aliviado.

La unicornio le otorgó una amplia sonrisa seguida de un leve sonrojo, sin que él se diera cuenta. Acto seguido se interno junto con Rainbow en el tenebroso y frondoso bosque. Fue entonces cuando Eric se percató de que Rarity intentaba en vano acomodarse el cabello, el joven muchacho aprovechó la oportunidad para asustarla, se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible, pero ella se percató de su presencia y se dio la vuelta, encarándole.

—Tal vez esté ciega, Eric. Pero aún puedo oír tus pasos. Ya tengo suficiente experiencia con Sweetie Belle como para saber cuando alguien intenta hacerme un ataque sorpresa. Aclarado eso, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Bueno, pensaba en guiarte mientras tú caminabas al frente. Será fácil, tú caminas, yo te guío —dijo él, intentando convencerla de que confiase en él.

—Obviamente…, de eso se trata este ejercicio... Pero, ¿por qué no caminas al lado mio? Me sentiría muy sola si caminas alejada de mí.

—No tendré ningún problema. Pero por favor, no menciones tu cabello, tu enfermedad, los problemas con tu hermana, con Applejack, tus vestidos, los clientes, los diseñadores famosos, cómo te secas el cabello y cómo lo mantienes, ¿Sí? —Suplicó.

Rarity dejó salir un resoplido de indignación y contestó:

—¡Qué grosero eres! ¿Acaso eres alérgico a las conversaciones?

—No, pero si sigues así, seré alérgico a ti.

Se internaron en el bosque y Eric empezó a guiar a Rarity por el camino terroso, a su vez atravesaron frondosos arbustos. Al cabo de un rato arribaron a un pantano que despedía un asqueroso olor acompañado de burbujas que surgían y reventaban en la superficie.

—Agh, ¡¿Qué es ese horrible olor?! —exclamó Rarity cubriéndose la nariz con su casco delantero izquierdo.

—Hemos llegado a un pantano. Se ve que no es muy profundo. No debe haber ninguna criatura peligrosa acechando en estas aguas —aseguró el pegaso—.Twilight y Dash cruzaron sin problema. De hecho están del otro lado saludando.

Él devolvió el saludo y se enfocó en trazar un plan para cruzar el pantano. No era peligroso, pero conocía a Rarity y lo mucho que aborrecía ensuciarse.

—Bien… Se supone que yo tengo que guiarte por aquí. En este preciso momento no sé si estoy ayudándote o siendo tu mula de carga —dijo Eric algo angustiado.

—Eric, dulzura, no tienes porqué cargarme, con el sonido de tu voz podré guiarme.

—Ahórrate la modestia Rarity, en esta situación eso no te favorece —respondió él seriamente. Se zambulló en el agua y permitió que Rarity se sentara en su lomo—. Deberías bajar unos kilos…

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirme gorda?! ¡No tienes vergüenza! —gritó Rarity mientras pataleaba.

—¡Oye, ya detente! Harás que perdamos equilibrio —dijo Eric mientras se tambaleaba —. ¡No es para tan...!

Rarity se había caído, y en el intento de no hacerlo se aferró a su lomo. Naturalmente fue en vano, y ambos se sumergieron en las aguas poco profundas del pantano, con su pelaje totalmente mojado.

—¡Ay, no lo puedo creer Rarity! De tanto melodrama que has hecho hemos quedado empapados.

—¡Iugh! —expresó ella mientras se levantaba —. ¡Soy un monstruo!, ¡Tú eres el culpable de esto!

—Rarity, no me eches toda la culpa a mí… Es cierto, dije que estabas gorda, pero el 85% recae en ti. Además solo tienes un poco de mal olor, y tu cabello sigue… Olvídalo, avancemos.

—¡En verdad eres irrespetuoso! —refunfuñó ella.

La unicornio de rizos morados se aferró a Eric nuevamente. La travesía por el pantano fue en profundo silencio. Al terminar el cruce, decidieron descansar un poco para secarse. Twilight y Rainbow no se encontraban en el campo de visión de ninguno de los dos.

—Creo que nos hemos alejado mucho de las chicas. Lo más seguro es que estén esperando a que las alcancemos —dijo Eric.

Rarity escurrió el agua de su cabello con ayuda de su magia. Eric se sentó a su lado y observó que ella se encontraba acongojada.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el pegaso mientras corría algunos mechones mojados de su frente.

Ella frunciendo el ceño para luego darle la espalda a Eric

—En el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, he podido observar… que no te interesa el bienestar de otros. Hablas, opinas, pero sin preocuparte que piense o sienta el semental o yegua que esté frente tuyo. Te haré esta pregunta, ¿No sientes qué lo que dijiste en el pantano sobre mí, me haya lastimado? — preguntó mientras daba media vuelta y fijaba sus cegados ojos contra los del muchacho.

Eric sintió como su corazón se retorcía, su mente entró en una gran batalla moral en donde los sentimientos se dividieron en dos bandos. Resopló y tomó aíre para soltar las palabras que tenía acumuladas en su boca.

—Por Dios, realmente me pasé de listo, Rarity. —dijo él, mirando al suelo muy apenado —. Si tú no me hubieras dicho nada, realmente no me habría disculpado…, y realmente no me preocuparía por lo que te ocurriese emocionalmente.

Ella frunció el ceño y lanzó un resoplido. Eric en seguida levantó la vista y prosiguió.

—Pero dejando eso de lado —se levantó y ayudó a Rarity a levantarse —. Lo siento mucho, Rarity, ¿Me p-po-podrías perdonar?

Ella llevó su pezuña a su mentón, caviló por unos segundos y luego prosiguió a responder.

—Escucha, lo que me has dicho realmente ha sido muy descortés, en especial para mi delicada imagen—se acercó al pegaso y lo abrazó, para luego dirigir sus labios a su oído izquierdo —Pero ha sido un placer ver cómo te has humillado.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —él rompió el abrazo y la alejó —. ¡¿Me has jugado una broma?!

—Dulzura, por favor, mi hermanita Sweetie Belle me ha dicho cosas mucho peores —se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y prosiguió—. Pero he logrado ver una parte nueva de ti, la culpa. Yo no tendré ningún resentimiento contigo, pero creo que el perdón tendrías que aplicarlo con tu hermana, ¿No crees?

—Entiendo… Avancemos, esperemos llegar pronto a lo de Zecora —agarró el casco derecho de la unicornio y la hizo avanzar de imprevisto, ella se mostró reacia y él tuvo que detenerse.

—Solamente quiero que te curen —dijo él de forma lacónica.

Continuaron el viaje acelerando el paso lo más rápido posible a pesar del agotamiento en los músculos de sus patas, siendo el seco y apenas audible golpeteo de sus cascos sobre el afelpado pasto verde oscuro el único sonido que llegaba a sus orejas. Rarity intentó entablar conversación en más de una ocasión, pero Eric solía dirigir su mirada en sentido opuesto, como si estuviese tratando de ignorarla. Al cabo de un rato la unicornio terminó por perder la paciencia.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó ella muy irritada —. ¿Te has enojado por lo que te he dicho? Si es así, dímelo, lo solucionaremos juntos…

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a frente con la unicornio.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mi relación con Camila, ¡Nada! —exclamó —. Todas ustedes creen que pueden solucionar nuestro problema, ¡Ni siquiera un psiquiatra lo logró! ¿Piensan que por tener unos tatuajes en los cuartos traseros y predicar sobre la amistad ya comprenden perfectamente nuestro problema?

Ella quedó anonadada, sus ojos lanzaron algunas lagrimas.

—¿Te pondrás a llorar? ¡Con eso no se soluciona nada! ¡Ustedes en mi mundo serían cazadas y estudiadas! Las palabras y el cariño no las salvarían —miró a sus alrededores, se encontraba muy agitado —. Ahora haremos esto, te llevaré con Zecora, te curará y yo me largaré. Sea con Camila o no.

En ese instante, una feroz bestia salió de por detrás de la maleza. Su rugido se escuchó por todo el bosque. Rarity, asustada, provocó involuntariamente que su cuerno desprendiera un fuerte brillo mágico, ocasionando que Eric y la criatura quedasen temporalmente cegados.

El muchacho recuperó la vista al poco tiempo y presenció cómo el animal se tambaleaba de un lado hacia otro. A consecuencia de esto, la cola, que era un aguijón de escorpión, se dirigió a la unicornio con intención de pincharla. Eric no se quedaría parado viendo cómo eso ocurría, razón por la cual se lanzó para evitar el desastre y recibir él mismo el veneno. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Rarity llamó a Eric, pero no hubo respuesta. Arriesgándose a ser descubierta, abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo y pudo divisar al animal que los había atacado: una mantícora.

Desorientado y gruñendo, el enorme león alado abandonó la escena para desaparecer entre unos matorrales, huyendo con el rabo entre las patas. Rarity esperó hasta que sus oídos no pudiesen percibir las pisadas de la bestia, y una vez se cercioró de que ya no las escuchaba, se incorporó con dificultad.

Fue entonces cuando divisó un cuerpo peludo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de su retaguardia.

—¡Por Celestia! ¡Eric! —exclamó ella muy asustada.

—Zecora… puede curarme, ¿Cierto? —preguntó él con voz lánguida antes de quedar inconsciente.

Rarity no respondió. Cargó a Eric en su lomo y se echó a correr. Al cabo de unos minutos alcanzó a Twilight y Dash, con suma rapidez les explicó la situación a ambas. El muchacho hacía rato había perdido el conocimiento y gracias a eso el veneno tuvo la oportunidad de expandirse, provocando que unas rayas amarillas se esparcieran por su cuello y cara.

—¡Nunca creí que llegaríamos a estos extremos!, ¡Se salió de control, el plan fracasó! —exclamó Twilight muy agitada. Owlowiscious, quien había alcanzado al grupo, se había aferrado con sus dos alas al cuello de su dueña para no salir disparado. Su pico llevaba restos de fruta, se había distraído comiendo y no se percató del peligro que Rarity y Eric habían pasado para advertir a Dash o Twilight.

—¡Ahora no, Twilight! —respondió Rarity.

Llegaron a la cabaña y tocaron la puerta a Zecora. La cebra contestó al instante.

—Twilight Sparkle, un placer para mí es recibirte. Imagino que el cumplir mi parte en este plan tuyo has venido a pedirme —dijo la cebra.

—Debemos apresurarnos, Zecora. La situación se ha salido de control. ¡Si no administramos el antídoto pronto, el veneno de esa mantícora lo matará! —exclamó la unicornio lavanda mientras pasaba con las chicas y dejaban a Eric en la única cama del lugar.

—Por tu amigo no has de temer. Su estado de inmediato he de atender —respondió Zecora mientras ponía en marcha su caldera.

Rarity se quedó al lado de él mientras Twilight y Dash ayudaban en la creación de la cura.

—¿Exactamente cómo es que curas el veneno de una mantícora? —preguntó la pegaso de melena arcoiris.

—Solo paralizante y adormecedor el veneno de una mantícora suele ser, aunque posibles efectos secundarios pueden llegar a haber. En la mezcla de frutos para fabricar el antídoto debo ponerme a trabajar, más solo mi caldera, mi cucharón y unos pocos minutos para revolver todo he de necesitar —respondió la cebra.

Eric abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía su cuello un poco adolorido. Rarity se encontraba junto a él, reposando su cabeza en una parte de la cama. Sus ojos hinchados ya se encontraban en buen estado.

El joven se movió para sentarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la unicornio despertó.

—¡Eric!, has despertado. Gracias a Celestia estás bien. Creí que te perdería —dijo Rarity.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?, ¿Dónde están las demás?, ¿Es acaso la casa de Zecora?

—Sí, Zecora nos explicó que el veneno de mantícora provoca en la víctima la pérdida del conocimiento. Si esto ocurre en un pony, el mismo no podrá recordar nada que haya visto, dicho o escuchado antes de desmayarse —se humedeció los labios y continuó. Twilight fue quien te trajo, mientras que Rainbow me guió por el camino. Habían regresado porque estaban preocupadas, qué suerte tuvimos. Luego de que te curaras, Zecora se encargó de mi enfermedad, ¡Estoy como nueva!

Se levantó y estiró sus cuatro patas.

—Mucho mejor, estuve mucho tiempo mal sentada. Las chicas están ayudando a Zecora en la búsqueda de algunos ingredientes para una pócima especial, regresarán pronto —explicó ella.

—Después de todo lo que te dije, te has quedado a mi lado esperando a que me recupere —dijo Eric muy acongojado —Realmente lo siento mucho Rarity, en serio, perdóname. Me cuesta mucho tratar la situación con mi hermana… mucho.

—Eric —ella se acercó y quedaron enfrentados —, por eso nosotras estamos para ayudarlos, para que ambos salgan hacia adelante juntos. Lo que me dijiste en el bosque fue muy hiriente, pero no puedes culparte, estabas adolorido por dentro, y creo que por ello descargaste toda tu frustración sobre mí.

—Rarity, lo lamento mucho —dijo él para luego darle un fuerte abrazo —. En el poco tiempo que pasamos en compañía del uno del otro… realmente me encariñé contigo.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. Disculpa aceptada.

 _Continuará._


	9. El Plan, cuarta parte

—¡Adiós Rarity! —exclamó Eric mientras veía cómo la unicornio de rizos morados se alejaba. Se dio la vuelta completa y observó a Twilight y Rainbow Dash. Ambas se encontraban viendo la lista y discutiendo sobre qué se haría a continuación.

—Estará bien, tú puedes confiar en mí —dijo Rainbow.

—Claro que confío en tí… pero estoy preocupada por el horario —confesó Twilight para luego mirar hacia el cielo—. Según la posición del sol, son las cuatro de la tarde. Aún faltan Applejack y Camila.

—¡No te preocupes, Twilight! ¡Terminaremos esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! —afirmó Dash mientras agitaba sus alas.

—Es una pena que Rarity se haya retirado —dijo el joven pegaso mientras se acercaba—. Es indudable que está exhausta. En fin, ¿Qué es lo que sigue en la lista, querida?

Ambas lo miraron extrañadas.

—Eh… perdón, Rarity me contagió su entusiasmo. En fin, pasemos a lo siguiente.

—Me parece estupendo —dijo Twilight mientras guardaba la lista en su alforja.

Los tres ponys partieron y se alejaron de los límites del Bosque Everfree, no tardaron mucho en entrar a campo abierto y tomar una ruta que los llevara a Ponyville nuevamente. Mientras Eric respondía algunas preguntas sobre su mundo, se cruzaron con Fluttershy, esto alegró mucho al muchacho.

—¡Fluttershy! ¡Hola! —saludó Eric acercándose a la pegaso de rizos rosados para abrazarla. Esto alegró mucho a Twilight.

—Hola Eric —dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo —Hola chicas. Es una sorpresa encontrarlas por aquí.

—Hace unos minutos acabamos de ayudar a Rarity con un problema que tuvo —explicó Dash mientras descendía al suelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Pobre! —exclamó Fluttershy sin cambiar su tono de voz calmado —¿Qué le ocurrió?

Twilight abrió la boca para contar lo sucedido, pero Eric se adelantó.

—Sufrió una enfermedad que la dejó ciega temporalmente. Creímos que eso arruinaría el plan de Twilight, pero Rarity tuvo la fantástica idea de ir con Zecora para que la cure —caviló por unos segundos antes de seguir—. Oh, casi me olvido de esa parte. Por fortuna Rainbow Dash se nos unió y sugirió que ella y yo hiciéramos un ejercicio de confianza. Hubo algunas… complicaciones, ¡Pero todo salió bien!

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Asumo que Dash es la siguiente —preguntó Fluttershy.

—Sí —afirmó Twilight mientras sacaba nuevamente la lista de su alforja —Aunque creí que ella nos ahorraría el tiempo al estar con nosotros, no fue así por la enfermedad de Rarity. Por lo tanto, es hora de regresar a Ponyville e ir rumbo a Cloudsdale.

—¿Cloudsdale? —preguntó Eric con curiosidad —Es un nombre atractivo. El uso del inglés debe ser muy común entre todos ustedes.

—Cloudsdale es el hogar de muchos pegasos, la mayoría nacen ahí —explicó Fluttershy—. Muchos deciden dejar su hogar natal para trasladarse a otros lugares, uno de ellos es Ponyville.

—El inglés, como tú lo llamas, es muy común en todo Equestria. Aquí solamente tiene otro nombre, así mismo, muchos ponys aplican diferentes formas de hablarlo, según la región de donde provengan —Owlowiscious ayudó a Twilight a guardar la lista en la alforja, luego voló y se acomodó en el lomo de Fluttershy—. Pero ahora no es momento de entretenernos con eso. He reservado un globo aerostático, nos llevará a nuestro destino, ¿Quieres venir Fluttershy?

—Claro, ya me he encargado de alimentar a todos mis amiguitos animales. Me encantará pasar el día con ustedes —respondió.

Remontaron la caminata hacia Ponyville, Eric aprovechó para acercarse a Rainbow Dash y comenzar una conversación con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre Eric?

—Spike quedó impresionado cuando le hablé sobre mi mundo y cómo la naturaleza es totalmente independiente. A raíz de eso, se me generó una duda que no pude aclarar con él por desvíos en la conversación.

¿Los pegasos son los responsables del clima?

—No todos los pegasos se encargan del clima— respondió Dash dejando de aletear y posicionándose en el suelo para seguir el paso del muchacho—. Como todos los ponys, los pegasos descubren su talento especial a una cierta edad. Muchas de esas cutie marks pueden representar un talento para el clima o no, yo soy un caso, pero Fluttershy no.

—¿Acaso ustedes pueden retener un Huracan o generarlo? —indagó Eric.

—Retenerlo, jamás, sería un suicidio. Tenemos el poder para controlarlo, pero no para generarlo desde nuestro ser —explicó Dash—. En Cloudsdale existe precisamente una fábrica para generar variados climas, pero si llegara a colapsar… sería el fin del Ponyville y de varios pueblos.

Eric quedó impresionado por la explicación de la pegaso de rizos de colores. Pero aún tenía una pregunta más, aclaró su garganta y preguntó.

—En mi mundo existe un proceso que ocurre en el lapso de un año, se llaman las cuatro estaciones… ¿Aquí…

—¡Síp! ¡Aquí también! Excepto que solo tenémos control sobre el invierno. Mediante la fábrica generamos esa estación.

Los ponys terrestres se encargan del otoño y la Princesa Celestia…

—...¡Se encarga del verano! —vociferó Eric soltando una pequeña risa.

—¡Exacto! Estar rodeada por una cerebrito como Twilight ha dado sus frutos.

—Ay… estar con Twilight ha sido una tortura estos días, pero he aprendido a apreciarla y respetarla. Y, ¿Qué ocurre cuando llega la primavera?

—Muchos en el pueblo se encargan de despertar a los animales de la hibernación y sacar la nieve restante de las copas de los árboles.

—Este mundo sin duda es muy interesante —afirmó el joven pegaso.

Llegaron a lo que era una pequeña terminal de globo aerostático, una pony rosada los esperaba.

—Señorita Twilight, llega a tiempo. El globo ya está listo para partir —dijo la pony mientras les dejaba el paso libre para que entrasen al transporte—. Muy bien, no se pase de la hora y media.

—¡No se preocupe! A las cinco y media lo tendrá aquí —dijo Twilight mientras se terminaba de acomodar.

La pony rosada soltó los amarres y el globo despegó, dejando el control de este a Twilight.

—Twilight, ¿Puedo manejarlo? —preguntó muy entusiasmado Eric—. Jamás he manejado uno.

—No, apenas si puedes abrir una puerta… no me imagino que pasaría si te otorgo el control de este globo.

—No te preocupes, con Dash y Fluttershy aquí todo estará en orden, ellas nos rescatarán si caemos al vacío —respondió él.

—¡Dije que no!—afirmó Twilight clavando su vista con la de él. Eric solo cerró la boca y miró el paisaje—. El viaje durará poco, con la fuerza del viento y el cielo despejado, mis cálculos me dicen que estaremos llegando en quince minutos.

—¿Podrían decirme para qué iremos a Cloudsdale? —preguntó Eric sin aprestar atención a las chicas.

—¡Te enseñaré a volar! ¡Hoy finalmente serás un verdadero pegaso! —exclamó Dash con un tono que denotaba superioridad—. Bajo mis órdenes, estarás surcando los cielos en una hora, o tal vez menos.

—Realmente suena divertido aprender a utilizar estas inútiles alas. Pero a mi me encantaría ser un unicornio, y que Twilight me enseñara sobre la magia —dijo Eric mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba, Twilight, que examinaba la lista, tapó su cara con esta misma para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

—¡Que digas eso es un insulto para mí y Fluttershy! —exclamó la pegaso celeste apuntando a su amiga, que tan solo cubrió con sus alas el exagerado sonrojo que apareció en su cara—. Te han otorgado el don de manipular el clima a tu antojo, ¿Y tu no lo deseas?

—En teoría no puedo manejar a mi antojo el clima, sería ir en contra de las reglas impuestas por la autoridad —respondió él indiferentemente.

—¡Oh, vamos! Solo estoy tratando de convencerte… pero no importa, aprenderás a volar. ¡Y yo seré tu capitana! Espero que estés listo porque el entrenamiento será difícil.

Llegaron a una academia de vuelo y comenzaron el descenso, perpetuó más de lo debido a causa del viento que soplaba desde el lado Oeste de Cloudsdale. Aún así aterrizaron en la pista de vuelo sin problema alguno, gracias a que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy guiaron el globo aerostático.

—¡Bienvenido a la escuela de vuelo Eric! —exclamó la pegaso celeste con mucha devoción.

Eric soltó un silbido bastante largo mientras admiraba el entorno del lugar. Owlowiscious salió del transporte parta estirar sus alas mientras Twilight se aseguraba que el globo no saliera volando a causa del fuerte viento que soplaba. Fluttershy, por su parte, salió de la pista y se acomodó en las nubes para observar.

—Bien… comencemos —dijo el pegaso—. Hay que acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Eric abrió sus alas dispuesto a aletear, pero fue detenido repentinamente por Dash.

—Me cuesta decir esto… pero primero vendrá la teoría dirigida por Twilight —explicó Rainbow para luego lanzar un resoplido—. En esta escuela no solo te enseñan a volar, sino que antes de todo eso, tienes que sentarte durante una hora frente a un pizarrón para aprender los principios básicos del vuelo, cómo el viento afecta tu vuelo según la posición de tus alas… ay, ¡Qué tedioso!

—Bueno, Rainbow Dash, se ve que lo sabes perfectamente, sino no serías la voladora que eres —repuso el joven. Ella mostró una gran sonrisa y con suma confianza respondió.

—Oh, yo aprendí todo eso por cuenta propia, esa clase no me fue necesaria, solo me sirvió para descansar y estar bien despierta para lo que realmente si importaba, ¡Asombrar a todos con mis grandes habilidades!

Twilight solo arqueó su ceja derecha y prosiguió a llamar al pegaso. Cuando él se acercó ella misma le entregó un libro y le dijo.

—Esto será rápido, yo leo la teoría básica del vuelo y tú sigues la lectura. Como eres muy inteligente, no habrá necesidad de releer —y le dijo—, la teoría tiene un total de 170 hojas, si sigues mi paso, terminaremos muy pronto.

—¿Esto acaso va dirigido para potros? —preguntó él bastante patidifuso mientras se sentaba al lado de la unicornio.

—Oh, no, no. Esta teoría está dirigida para todas las edades. Pero en esta academia los profesores simplifican mucho este libro para que los potros puedan aprender lo básico. Tú aprenderás todo.

Dicho todo eso, Twilight comenzó a leer con empeño y velocidad, Eric se alarmó y empezó a seguir la lectura, se le dificultó al principio alcanzar a su amiga, pero una vez logrado, todo fue mucho más fácil. Fluttershy se acercó a Rainbow Dash, quien se encontraba estirando sus alas.

—Pensé que el entrenamiento ocurriría al llegar —dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras veía a los otros dos ponys leer.

—Nah. Eric tiene que aprender esa tonta teoría, pero le servirá más aprender de un libro que conmigo.

—Pero si tú eres muy capaz para instruir, Rainbow —repuso su amiga.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero como él es un cerebrito, le servirá más un libro en vez de que yo le esté gritando durante una hora —explicó Dash. —Además todo es parte del plan de Twilight. Yo tenía planeado lanzar a Eric de la academia, la caída y el temor a morir lo impulsarían a volar.

Fluttershy quedó atónita por el comentario de Dash.

—Claro que yo estaría cerca para salvarlo si eso no funcionara —dijo la pegaso celeste lanzando una pequeña risa—. ¡Tienen diez minutos para terminar!

Twilight al escuchar a su amiga, aceleró la lectura, Eric al no lograr seguir el paso de Twilight, prosiguió a buscar los párrafos en donde la unicornio se encontraba leyendo. Esto provocó que él se aprendiera a medias la teoría.

—Muy bien Eric, con esto concluimos lo básico, ahora es tiempo de que entrenes con Dash —le dijo ella mientras agarraba con su magia el libro de Eric para guardarlo en su alforja—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí, pero no está relacionada con la teoría —respondió él—. ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente?

Twilight no se esperó esa respuesta, pero mientras guardaba su libro y se levantaba respondió a la pregunta.

—Tengo veinticuatro años, si la curiosidad te sigue invadiendo, soy la del medio —respondió ella.

—¡Increíble! Yo tengo también esa misma edad. Dato curioso, en vez de que yo sea el del medio, soy el menor en mi grupo de amigos, y solo es conformado por una persona, mi mejor amigo Roberto. Él tiene veintisiete —explicó Eric para luego soltar una risa.

Ella sonrió por el comentario de Eric. Él prosiguió a hacer una pregunta mientras Twilight guardaba su alforja en el globo.

—Y…¿Las demás cuántos años tienen? —indagó el muchacho.

—¿Sí te digo las edades te callarás e irás con Rainbow? —preguntó una fastidiada Twilight.

—¡Claro! Todo para que la gran Princesa descanse —respondió él sarcásticamente

—Pinkie tiene veintidós. Rainbow Dash también. Fluttershy tiene veintitrés. Rarity y Appjack tienen veintiséis lo que las hace las mayores —respondió Twilight—

—¡Qué loco! Nadie tiene veinticuatro como yo. Obviamente, mi edad es solamente para mí —presumió Eric.

—¿Tu hermana no tiene tu misma edad?

—¿Qué hermana? Ah, Camila… no vale la pena recordarlo, todo en ella es aburrido, incluso su edad —se mofó él.

—No creo que sea algo lindo burlarte de alguien que lleva tu propia sangre —repuso la unicornio morada.

—Créeme, si dejara de tener mi sangre, yo sería muy feliz —respondió indiferente—. Muy bien, ¡Voy con Dash!

Twilight frunció el ceño y pensó brevemente.

—Tal vez haya logrado congeniar con las demás, pero si no logro que se reconcilie con su hermana…todo esto habrá sido en vano y nadie saldrá ganando.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Estás listo para sudar y que tus músculos ardan? —preguntó Dash sacando a relucir su emoción.

—¡Claro! Es solo aletear y… bueno, eso…

—Yo te guiaré y aconsejaré. ¡Tú aplica todo lo que has leído! —explicó Dash—. Muy bien, Fluttershy se encuentra al final de la pista, tu objetivo es volar hacia ella. La primera vez tal vez sea demasiado difícil sin caerse, pero al segundo o tercer intento, llegaras sin problema.

—Gracias Rainbow Dash...que la fuerza te acompañe —bromeó el pegaso.

—Está bien…gracias…

Eric empezó a aletear y tomar vuelo, con poca dificultad se mantuvo a una altura considerable. Trató de aplicar lo leído por Twilight, pero apenas si había logrado entender algo de lo que su amiga leyó.

Él tenía una comprensión lectora envidiable, pero no se comparaba a la de Twilight, ella en tan solo cuatro minutos era capaz de leer cincuenta páginas y comprender todo, él en treinta minutos podía leer y comprender lo que cien páginas decían, había sin duda mucha diferencia.

Pero Eric no se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos, aleteó lentamente hacia la pegaso de rizos rosados, en el proceso la gravedad le jugó una mala broma y terminó abrazando el suelo, pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió y siguió hasta que llegó.

—Felicidades —dijo Fluttershy—. Para que haya sido tu primer vuelo, lo has hecho fantástico.

—¿Qué? Nah, fue horrible, me caí cuatro veces, Twilight y Dash se rieron de mí...¡Vaya amigas que son! —gritó Eric dirigiéndose a las chicas. Y dijo con euforia—. ¡Lo intentaré otra vez!

—Debo…debo hacerte acordar que nos queda poco tiempo… —repuso Fluttershy en una voz muy baja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero cuánto tiempo me tardé? —preguntó él desconcertado.

—Veinte minutos —dijo Twilight mientras terminaba de teletransportarse detrás de él—. A las cinco y medía tendremos que entregar el globo aerostático, por lo tanto, dentro de unos minutos saldremos. Eso te da veinte minutos para dar otra vuelta.

—¿No puede ser un rato más? Por favor, te lo suplico Twilita —suplicó Eric, Fluttershy no pudo evitar reír en voz baja por la situación que estaba viendo.

—No...y por favor no vuelvas a decirme así, ese nombre suena horrible —se teletransportó cerca de Dash al terminar de hablar.

—Y ahí va de nuevo la señorita perfecta —dijo Eric sarcásticamente—. Lo que no tiene de perfecta lo tiene de gorda.

Fluttershy se tapó la boca con su casco derecho delantero por las palabras de Eric, estaba muy sorprendida, no es el Eric que había conocido a la mañana, o nunca se imaginó que él utilizaría ese eufemismo para referirse a alguien.

—Okey, haré otra más, está vez con más velocidad y sin caerme —dijo él denotando confianza.

Los resultados no salieron como él esperaba.

—El entrenamiento no fue...lo mejor —dijo Dash.

—No es necesario que lo digas —repuso el pegaso.

—Se ve que no has terminado de leer la teoría, Eric —observó Twilight—. Te he dicho que siguieras la lectura.

—¡Lo hice! Pero empezaste a leer muy rápido y quise alcanzarte...pero eso hizo que esquivara varios párrafos.

—Lo importante es que has aprendido el arte del vuelo, Eric —confesó Fluttershy con su dulce voz.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Cuando tenga más tiempo releeré la teoría, realmente tener estas alas como adorno no es divertido —explicó él algo desilusionado, y dijo—, Twilight, ¿No habrá una posibilidad de que la Princesa Luna me transforme en un unicornio?

—Puedes preguntarle esta noche, ella vendrá con su hermana, la Princesa Celestia —respondió ella—. Aunque lo dudo, ella es alguien muy complicada.

—¿Exactamente por qué? —indagó Eric.

—Celestia es alguien que se adaptó al mundo moderno, pero Luna mantiene las costumbres de una Princesa de hace miles de años.

—Pero...¿Cómo es eso posible? Nadie, pero nadie puede mantener tanto tiempo las mismas costumbres...bueno, al menos que ella fuera una Celestial.

Las chicas solo se miraron muy confundidas. Twilight iba a responder la duda de Eric, pero se dió cuenta que ya estaban en Ponyville y que tendrían que dirigirse a la zona de aterrizaje. Una vez aterrizado el globo aerostático y revisado por si alguna cosa estaba fuera de lugar, nuestro grupo de ponys partió hacia Sweet Apple Acres, para sorpresa de Eric, Rarity se unió a mitad del trayecto acompañada de una pequeña potra.

—¡Es increíble! ¿Tan rápido te has arreglado Rarity? —preguntó asombrada la pegaso de rizos multicolor.

—Un baño soluciona todo, Dashi —respondió su amiga con total relajación.

—¡Te he dicho que no me dijeras así! —vociferó Rainbow mientras se acercaba a ella con suma rapidez.

—Oh, ¿Lo dije? Discúlpame linda, ese baño me dejó muy relajada, y no pienso lo que digo...por cierto, Eric...

Él la miró a los ojos y esperó a ver qué diría continuación.

—Ella es mi hermanita Sweetie Belle. Le he contado sobre ti y tu hermana, aprovechando que ha visitado mi Boutique para que la ayudara con una piedra preciosa —aclaró la unicornio, sus palabras eran lentas y suaves.

—Un gusto, señor Eric. Me alegra poder conocer a un amigo de mi hermana —afirmó la pequeña potrilla.

—El placer es todo mío. ¿Y qué hacen los potros para pasar el tiempo? —preguntó con curiosidad Eric.

Las chicas dejaron que ambos se adelantaran, Fluttershy se acercó a Rarity para preguntarle el porqué de su excesiva relajación.

—Le solicité a Zecora una pócima para mi pelaje… recuerdo vagamente su advertencia sobre los efectos secundarios... —dijo Rarity con su tono de voz más apagado.

—Ahora veo cuáles son los efectos secundarios, ¿En serio tendremos que soportarla en ese estado Twilight? Porque yo no quiero —se quejó Rainbow Dash.

Twilight observaba la conversación entre Eric y Sweetie Belle, parecían llevarse bastante bien, y eso la alegraba mucho, pero aún le preocupaba el encuentro de él y Camila.

Rainbow gritó cerca de su oreja y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Oh, perdonen chicas, pensaba algunas cosas…

—¿Cuándo dejas tú de pensar, Twilight? —observó la pegaso celeste.

—Oh, bueno, cuando...eso no es importante. Con respecto a la situación de Rarity, el efecto seguramente se pasará pronto —afirmó Twilight —. Ahora es importante concentrarnos en lo que sigue, Camila y Eric. Si nosotras no lo hacemos, nadie más lo hará.

En esos momentos, Owlowiscious regresó a la biblioteca, tocó con una de sus patas una de las ventanas y esperó unos segundos. Spike, habiendo tenido un sueño reparador, se encargó de recibir al búho y continuar con su rutina, leer comics de las Power Ponys. Mientras tanto, las chicas se volvieron a juntar con Eric y Sweetie Belle y continuar la marcha hacia Sweet Apple Acres, algo que Eric no sospechaba.

 **Continuará.**


	10. Nunca es demasiado tarde

—¡Pero dijiste que ibas a explicarme las hazañas del Capitán América en la Segunda Guerra Mundial! —exclamó con ansiedad Twilight—. Al menos cuéntame algo sobre él.

Las demás chicas solo habían escuchado el relato que Eric platicaba con Twilight, no entendían nada. El joven suspiró con pesadez y prosiguió a explicarle.

—El Capitán América era, o mejor dicho, es un súper soldado. En la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial antes de que realmente tuviera un papel fundamental, servía como inspiración para los otros soldados...y ahí me quedaré —miró a Twlight y le preguntó—. ¿Puedo seguir explicando sobre la Guerra Fría?

—N-no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero me llama la atención saber sobre esa Segunda Guerra, Eric —dijo Fluttershy. El joven y las demás la miraron sorprendidos.

—¡¿Tú?! ¿Querer saber sobre una guerra? —indagó anonadada Rainbow Dash, Rarity había quedado perpleja.

—Okey, ya me cansé. Haremos esto, Twilight. Les resumirás la Primera Guerra y Segunda, y también los eventos que ocurrieron en medio de estas dos. ¡Luego yo procederé a terminar el maldito relato sobre la dichosa Guerra Fría y posteriormente continuaré con la Guerra de Vietnam! —dijo el muchacho bastante fastidiado. Sweetie Belle estaba bastante confundida con todo.

—Yo, yo no entiendo nada, ¿De dónde proviene el Capitán América? ¿Qué es Vietnam? —preguntó la potra bastante perdida en el tema.

—Ay...me había olvidado que la potra estaba aquí… —dijo Eric tapándose la cara con el casco delantero derecho.

Rarity aceleró el paso y se acercó a Eric para decirle.

—Yo no pretendo ser mal educada diciendo esto Eric...pero tu mundo…

—Es una porquería, y es una palabra muy suave la que estoy utilizando. Más que nada porque hay una potra presente —interrumpió Eric a la unicornio. Y todavía no he llegado a la actualidad.

—Realmente iba a decir que tu mundo no es la mejor opción para irse de vacaciones.

El muchacho solo la miró confundido.

—Rarity, ¿Sigues bajo los efectos de la pócima? —preguntó el muchacho mientras alejaba a la unicornio.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe? —respondió ella con un tono de voz apagado y relajado.

Él se acercó a Twilight, quien andaba viendo a su alrededor mientras caminaba.

—Twilight, creo que Rarity está bajo el efecto de una droga bastante fuerte. Además, este mismo es muy parecido a la marihuana de mi mundo, bueno...alguien que consumió de más.

—Zecora suele utilizar toxinas no dañinas para sus pócimas, sacadas de plantas específicas —explicó la unicornio lavanda —. Es común que haya algún efecto secundario si se aplica mal la pócima o la toxina, y la culpa no la tiene Zecora. Rarity suele ser terca cuando quieren blindarle ayuda o explicarle algo que ella cree haber entendido a la perfección.

El pegaso soltó una pequeña risa ante la explicación de la unicornio. En su camino empezó a aparecer un extenso cercado de madera, seguido de lo que parecía ser una interminable arboleda de manzanos.

—Oh, qué bien. Ya estamos llegando a Sweet Apple Acres —habló Fluttershy con mucha felicidad en su voz—. No vemos a Applejack desde que Eric llegó a Equestria.

—¡Sweetie Belle! ¿No te están esperando las chicas en la casa del árbol? —habló Dash

—¡Es verdad! Deben estar ansiosas de comenzar la reunión para ir en busca de nuestras cutie marks...¡Ala deltas aquí vamos! —vociferó ella mientras se alejaba del grupo.

Eric abrió los ojos como platos cuando la potra gritó esa oración.

—¡Pero eso es ilegal! ¡Tiene apenas ocho años! —exclamó alarmado Eric mientras miraba a Rarity.

—¡No te preocupes, Eric! —tranquilizó Dash al pegaso—. Estarán acompañadas de un experto en ese ambiente. Créeme, ya he ido a comprobarlo y está todo muy bien asegurado.

—Este mundo es bastante peculiar —dijo Eric.

Twilight y Fluttershy se habían adelantando unos pasos a los demás. La unicornio estaba preocupada.

—Twilight, me preocupas, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su mejor amiga.

—Ay, Fluttershy, realmente estoy preocupada por la reacción que pueda tener Eric al ver a Camila otra vez —explicó con preocupación—. Yo lo veo feliz, ¿Pero y si todo eso se va al reencontrarse con su hermana? ¡Todo el progreso habrá sido en vano!

—No te preocupes Twilight. Todo estará muy bien, te lo puedo asegurar —respondió su amiga con una cálida sonrisa al final.

Siguieron por la senda rumbo al hogar de AJ, al estar cerca de la granja y el respectivo hogar de la granjera, se encontraron con un pony de pelaje rojizo, llevaba también una cutie mark de media manzana verde. Las chicas se acercaron a él, lo saludaron y presentaron a Eric.

Le explicaron al muchacho que él era el hermano mayor de Applejack, Big Macintosh, por alguna razón este mismo lo miró con recelo, pero lo saludó asintiendo.

—Ese tipo es algo raro —admitió Eric.

Al llegar a la entrada que abría paso al hogar de los Apple, se encontraron a AJ apilando algunos barriles.

—¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Sidra de los Apples?! —exclamó Rainbow Dash con extremo regocijo.

—En primer lugar, buen día Rainbow Dash. En segundo, sí, es sidra pero no para este día —respondió su amiga campirana con su típico acento sureño.

Ella vio cómo las demás se acercaban y sin dudarlo se acercó a saludarlas. No obvió que venían acompañas de Eric.

—¡Bienvenidas, chicas! —vociferó la rubia muy feliz.

Todas se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo, excepto Dash que analizaba el contenido de los barriles. Por su lado, Eric observó con indiferencia la escena.

Estaba más intrigado en saber si se quedarían en ese rústico lugar o regresarían al pueblo. La granjera, luego de romper el abrazo con sus amigas, se acercó al muchacho para darle una cálida bienvenida.

—¡Eric, bienvenido seas! Me han dicho las chicas que has conocido a Big Mac, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con él? —preguntó la pony terrestre.

—Es callado—respondió él con suma tranquilidad.

—Así es mi hermano. Dejemos las formalidades de lado, vayamos hacia mi hogar.

—S-sí —afirmó Eric. Él no sabía si entrar o no, nunca fue fanático de lo rustico. Respetaba ese estilo de vida, pero no era partidario de vivirla.

Mientras el joven pegaso se decidía a dar el primer paso, Rainbow Dash lo alentaba a que se moviera, su paciencia se agotaba. Al momento de cruzar el límite entre el exterior e interior de la granja, una voz aguda lo asustó e hizo que se cayera.

—¡Ups! ¡Solamente quería darle un saludo sorpresa! —exclamó la pony rosada.

—Ay, Pinkie Pie, no me la esperaba...en serio, no la esperaba —admitió Eric.

—Ella es así —respondió Dash mientras se elevaba un poco del suelo y se acercaba a su amiga—. ¡Tú nunca faltas a estás reuniones!

—Oh, Dashie, ¡No me perdería la fiesta que se avecina! —respondió Pinkie.

—No bebo alcohol. No es mi fuerte —explicó Eric mientras se levantaba, luego procedió a limpiarse el polvo que se había alojado en su cuerpo.

—Entonces jamás podrás disfrutar el manjar que los Apple producen...¡Es...magnifico! —se regocijó Dash

—Me alegra saber que diste el primer paso Dash. ¡Has confesado que eres alcohólica! —respondió el pegaso.

—¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —vociferó la pony rosada interrumpiendo a ambos.

—¡Oh, vamos Pinkie! ¡Tú no eres inocente! —se quejó Dash—. De hecho, todos en este pueblo beben esta sidra, no soy la única que se deleita con su sabor.

—Oh, eres la más...alocada cuando se trata de la sidra —confesó Fluterrshy en voz baja.

—Oh, ¡Fluttershy porta el manto de una traidora! —dijo Eric para luego echarse a reir, Pinkie Pie también se unió, incluso la pegaso de rizos rosados.

La pegaso celeste solo resopló y tiró a Eric al suelo.

—Rainbow Dash, las cosas se arreglan con diplomacia, no con la violencia —dijo el joven mientras se levantaba aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta misma desapareció al quedar perplejo por lo que había dicho. Al instante se volvió a reir.

Applejack se había alejado del grupo para hablar con Twilight, quien se encontraba acompañada de Rarity, los efectos de la pócima estaban cesando.

—No puedo creer que haya dicho tantas incongruencias —dijo Rarity algo angustiada y ruborizada.

—No has dicho nada fuera de lugar Rarity, no te sientas tan culpable. Conociendo como eres, era inevitable que sucumbieras al placer de un baño de burbujas —explicó la unicornio lavanda.

—Ay, querida...la próxima estaré más atenta —aseguró la diseñadora.

—Twilight, Pinkie Pie está aquí. ¿Tú crees que ya es hora? —preguntó Applejack.

—Sí, hay que proceder con esto. Tú ya sabes que hacer AJ, trae a Camila —respondió su amiga.

—¡El drama se avecina! —vociferó la unicornio—. Ay disculpame, los efectos aún no se pasan del todo…

Twilight y Applejack intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Eric mantenía una alegre conversación con Pinkie y Fluttershy, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de ambas yeguas. Dash, por su parte movía los ojos de un lado al otro en señal de aburrimiento ante dicha plática que sus amigos tenían. Twilight hizo señas a Pinkie y esta misma cesó la conversación, en seguida se trasladaron a la ubicación de la hechicera y esperaron.

A medida que se acercaban, Eric fue cambiando su expresión gradualmente. Al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres y ver a AJ, se acordó instantáneamente de haberla visto en el primer día que llegó a Equestria y que había convencido a su hermana de irse con ella, pero desconocía en su totalidad que la granjera vivía en estos lares.

Twilight no pudo evitar notar el cambio drástico que tuvo su amigo. Una vez él se puso a su lado, habló.

—Eric, asumo que ya has descubierto la última parte del plan —dijo Twilight.

Eric solamente asintió. Suspiró con pesadez y decidió responder.

—A pesar de todos los intentos por sacarla de mi mente, realmente es imposible quitar a alguien que quieres de tu vida —confesó Eric—. Pero que yo diga esto, no arreglará mágicamente la relación con Camila

—Sé que todo saldrá muy bien con Camila. Hoy has aprendido mucho —dijo Twilight mientras rodeaba con su pata derecha el cuello de Eric—. Aplica lo aprendido y ambos saldrán hacia adelante.

—Gracias, Twilight —agradeció el joven. Con vigor esperó a que AJ apareciera con su hermana, pero ambas tardaban demasiado. En ese lapso de tiempo, aprovechó para confesar algo a Twilight.

—Ya que hablamos de "aplicar lo aprendido"...quería disculparme contigo —admitió el pegaso algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.

La unicornio lavanda quedo bastante confundida.

—¿Por qué? Tú no me has hecho nada...oh ¿Estás implicado en algo con Rainbow? —preguntó con su ceja izquierda arqueada.

—Seré directo, en la Academía, cuando me explicaste que me había tardado 20 minutos en volar hacia Fluttershy, y yo te solicité más tiempo y te llamé "Twilita". —tomo aíre y prosiguió—Usé la palabra "gorda" como lenguaje peyorativo para...bueno, burlarme de ti. Eso ocurrió cuando te retiraste. Rarity me enseñó el valor de disculparme con los demás, no como yo me lo imaginaba, pero me lo enseñó.

Twilight se quedó pensativa, miró a sus alrededores y respondió mientras una brisa de viento cálido movía la melena de ambos ponys.

—Me pone muy contenta el avance que has conseguido —explicó Twilight—. No te sientas culpable, discúlpame si fui algo gruñona contigo o muy seria. Había que aprovechar este día a como dé lugar y posiblemente mi forma de actuar te llevó a enojarte conmigo.

—¡Oh, no, no! No me enojé contigo. Fue algo que ocurrió en el momento, pero fue inapropiado, y más si lo dije a tus espaldas.

Ella le entregó una cálida sonrisa y lo abrazó. Él con mucho gusto le devolvió el abrazo.

—No, no, no y no. Tú sabes el sufrimiento que me causó —vociferó un poco nerviosa Camila.

—Lo sé, mariposa. Pero tienes que dar el primer paso, no puedes vivir en el pasado —explicó la granjera.

—Prefiero vivir aquí que irme con él. En mi dimensión ya no hay nada…

—Ay, no seas tonta, ¿Qué hay de tus amigas, tu mamá? Especialmente ella, ¿No has hecho todo este sacrificio de convivir con tu hermano por ella?

Camila se rascó con su casco izquierdo su cabeza y miró con melancolía el suelo.

—Eric es igual a mi papá —lanzó un resoplido —. Terco, orgulloso, mal ganador. Mi papá podrá ser Iron Man, un vengador y un héroe, pero nunca mostró interés por cambiar, siguió empeñado en construir armadura tras armadura, descuidando a su familia. Mi hermano absorbió todas esas cualidades.

AppleJack extendió su pata derecha y la colocó en el hombro izquierdo de Camila, con una cálida sonrisa respondió.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema, —decía la granjera. Camila levantó la cabeza y aprestó atención—, yo creo que deberías dejar de ver a tu papá reflejado en Eric y ver cómo es él realmente. Todos heredamos algo de nuestros papás, incluso rasgos de sus personalidades, pero eso no significa que seamos iguales a ellos.

Camila no supo qué responder ante tales palabras. Su amiga solo le extendió el casco delantero izquierdo y la incitó a que la acompañase.

No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando Twilight y Eric en conjunto con las chicas divisaron a AJ y Camila. Todas mostraban una gran sonrisa, mientras que el joven pegaso solo denotaba una leve. Ambos hermanos habían quedado enfrentados, no se atrevían a decirse nada.

Twilight vio que la situación que ambos estaban viviendo no los llevaría a nada, por ende decidió explicar lo que se haría a continuación.

—¿Una carrera en equipos? —preguntó algo anonadada Camila—E-eso de qué…

—Dejala terminar, mariposa. No te adelantes a los hechos —interrumpió AJ.

—Gracias Applejack —agradeció la unicornio lavanda—. Esta carrera no será fácil, en el camino habrá varios obstáculos. Pero AJ y Dash no serán sus únicas oponentes, las demás también participaremos.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó indignada Rarity—. ¡Yo no correré sobre el fango! ¡Eso ensuciará mis hermosas pezuñas.

—Se te extrañaba, Rarity —admitió Rainbow Dash.

—¡A mí me parece una fabulosisisisisisma idea! —vociferó con regocijo Pinkie Pie—¡Uh, uh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Mi compañera será Twilight!

—Con gusto Pinkie —respondió su amiga.

—S-supongo que tú y yo seremos equipo...Rarity —dijo Fluttershy—. Esforcémosnos al máximo.

—Supongo que puedo hacer un pequeño sacrificio, ¡Pero será pequeño! —dijo Rarity algo enfadada.

—Bueno, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, Cami —expresó Eric con vigor.

Su hermana hizo caso omiso. AJ indicó la línea de salida, esta misma se encontraba frente a la puerta del granero. La carrera finalizaría cuando un equipo llegue a Sugarcube Corner. Todas se empezaron a preparar. AJ y Dash estiraban sus patas y hacían algún que otro ejercicio de calentamiento, Fluttershy trataba de alentar a Rarity para que de su mejor esfuerzo, pero ella no soportaba la idea de galopar y sudar. Twilight y Pinkie, por su parte, preparaban un plan para poder mantener la delantera y así ganar.

—¡Oh, vamos tontita! ¡Es una carrera, no hay porqué planear! —exclamó su amiga mientras movía sin parar sus cuatro patas.

—Pinkie, estar enfocados en correr y cruzar la meta no es un plan muy sólido. Siempre puede ocurrir un contratiempo, ¡Por eso es bueno tener un plan que te respalde! —respondió su amiga con devoción.

—Ay, siempre logras encontrar lo aburrido en lo divertido… —dijo Pinkie dejando de mover sus patas.

—¡Oye! —respondió sorprendida Twilight.

Mientras las demás seguían enfocadas en sus cosas. Camila y Eric se mantenían estoicos en no decir una palabra. Pero eso cambió cuando ella decidió romper el profundo silencio.

—Veo que te llevas bastante bien con las chicas —dijo

—Sí...hoy Twilight me ayudó a conocerlas mejor —dijo Eric mientras se rascaba la cabeza. En eso observó con detalle el collar de Camila —. El...elemento...¿No ha vuelto a mostrar indicios de funcionar?

—No...permanece como una simple joya —mintió Camila.

—No es momento de preocuparnos por eso —confesó su hermano mientras apoyaba su casco derecho en el hombro derecho de su hermana. Ella solo miró esta acción con algo de recelo y su hermano retiró enseguida la pata.

—M-muy bien, hora de concentrarnos en la carrera...¿Tienes algún plan, Camila? —preguntó Eric.

Su hermana se llevó el casco izquierdo al mentón y pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí, superar los obstáculos, solo hay que hacer eso —respondió la unicornio de rizos dorados.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Pero debemos ser los primeros en cruzar la meta y llevarnos la victoria! —vociferó Eric con entusiasmo.

—¡Ay, tú siempre queriendo ser el número uno, Eric! —exclamó su hermana bastante enojada.

—Camila, nunca dije que yo quiero ser el primero en cruzar, sino que ambos lo seamos —explicó su hermano—. Creo que tienes que mejorar tu temperamento, querida hermana.

Camila solamente miró al resto de las chicas. Puso más atención a lo que AJ y Dash hacían.

—He notado que te has acostumbrado a este estilo de vida. ¿Fue muy difícil? —preguntó Eric.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego giró nuevamente la vista hacia la granjera y la pegaso. Suspiró y respondió.

—Al principio fue bastante complicado...las tareas que suelen darme son...exhaustivas. Pero todo ese esfuerzo vale la pena, el tiempo que paso con los Apple es muy gratificante —admitió su ella.

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso! —respondió con alegría Eric—. Espero algún día entablar una buena amistad con Applejack. Con el resto de las chicas me llevo muy bien. Entablé una buena relación con Fluttershy...y Pinkie Pie siente un apego exagerado hacia mí.

—Ella es así. Muy empalagosa, y fastidiosa —respondió su hermana.

—Oye...no tienes porqué expresarte mal de ella, solamente es cariñosa y quiere hacer sonreír a los demás —defendió Eric a su amiga.

Su hermana se dió vuelta y enfrentó a su hermano.

—Te haré esta pregunta, ¿Tú desde cuando defiendes a alguien? —preguntó su hermana sin llamar la atención de los demás.

—B-bueno, hoy aprendí que la amistad no es tan mala como parece. Las chicas tendrán...sus defectos, pero siento que esos defectos las hacen únicas. Por ejemplo, Rarity. Ella es bastante melodramática, cuando tenga la oportunidad hará un espectáculo, Pinkie Pie…

—No me interesa en lo absoluto. Tú...¡Tú no puedes haber cambiado! ¡Eres egoísta, manipulador, gruñón, presumido, narcisista, machista! ¿Tú crees que por aprender algo de la amistad dejarás de lado tu verdadera personalidad? ¡Deja de fingir!

Eric iba a responder, pero Pinkie anunció que todos se pusiesen en sus marcas. Eric se puso en posición, pero Camila se negó rotundamente, se quedó parada en el mismo lugar mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. La expresión de Camila cambió drásticamente y pasó a denotar una furia imparable. El elemento se activó inesperadamente, lo que alarmó a todos los presentes, pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que este lanzó una onda expansiva que alejó a todos varios metros y sacudió varios arboles a la lejanía, provocando que estos soltasen las manzanas que aún tenían. Twilight sin pensarlo, rodeó a todos en un escudo mágico.

—¡¿Tú hermana tiene un amuleto mágico?! —preguntó muy alterada Twilight a Eric—. ¡¿Cómo pudo conseguir un artefacto de tal magnitud?! ¡Supera con creces al Amuleto del Alicornio!

Las demás estaban desconcertadas viendo a Camila. Ella había sido encerrada en una esfera celeste que emanaba gran poder, este mismo era tal que descontroló a todos los animales de la granja e hizo que Big Mac entrara en alerta e ingresara en su hogar para llevarse a su abuela a un lugar seguro.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Mi hermanita! —vociferó Applejack muy preocupada y nerviosa—. ¡Debe estar muy asustada! ¡Twilight!

Pero esta misma no prestaba atención a su amiga, mientras mantenía el escudo, posaba su vista en la de Eric esperando respuesta alguna. Él estaba desconcertado, anonadado y preocupado, solamente miraba a las chicas muy agitado e intentaba abrir la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salían.

—¡Eric! —gritó la unicornio lavanda. En ese instante, él salió de su trance.

—Ese artefacto...es el que nos trajo a Equestria… —explicó Eric con cautela.

—¡¿Me ocultaste información confidencial?! —gritó muy enfurecida Twilight—. ¡Podríamos habernos ahorrado este problema!

—Twilight, aún no había mucha confianza entre nosotros como para revelarte esa información —dijo él.

—¡Esta clases de cosas no se ocultan! —exclamó con ira Twilight, provocando que su cuerno lanzase chispas. Todos se sorprendieron.

—Hay que ayudar a Camila en vez de discutir —interrumpió Dash—. Debemos sacarla de ahí a toda costa. Twilight, rompe el escudo.

—Es peligroso, Rainbow. Tendremos que pensar un plan antes de actuar —explicó la unicornio aún con ceño fruncido.

—Si nos quedamos paradas pensando un plan, ¡La situación empeorará! —dijo AJ muy preocupada—. No solamente mi amiga está en problemas, sino mi hermanita y sus amigas.

Twilight miró hacia bajo y caviló. Acto seguido desistió con su hechizo y habló.

—Applejack, tú te quedarás aquí, entiendo que las Crusaders corran peligro. Pero la indicada para este trabajo es Rainbow Dash. Camila tiene mejor relación contigo, si hablas con ella, hay una posibilidad de que el escudo que la está rodeando desista —explicó Twilight—. Pinkie, Rarity. Vayan al pueblo y revisen que todos estén bien, puede que haya sido alcanzado por la onda expansiva. Fluttershy, tú encargate de los animales de Sweet Apple Acres y los que se encuentran en la cercanías.

Applejack se acercó a Camila con lentitud, podía ver cómo de los ojos de su amiga se escapaban unas lagrimas. Sin dudarlo aceleró el paso, pero la esfera de energía lanzó un estallido de poder que alcanzó a la granjera. Esta misma salió disparada hacia un árbol cercano quedando inconsciente.

—¡Applejack! —exclamó Twilight horrorizada mientras se acercaba con Eric, quién aún no podía terminar de procesar todo lo ocurrido. Sin dudarlo volvió a activar su escudo mágico—.

La esfera repentinamente se hizo aún más grande, provocando que alcanzase el escudo mágico de Twilight, este mismo empezó a resquebrajarse y alarmó a la unicornio quien hacía mucho esfuerzo en proteger a su amiga. Pero el hechizo fue inútil ante el poder del objeto, lo que provocó la desintegración del escudo. La unicornio en conjunto con Eric esperaron lo peor, pero instantáneamente fueron teletransportados a las lejanías.

Twilight quedó desconcertada y miró a sus alrededores, su expresión cambió cuando se encontró con una cara familiar.

—¡Cadence! —exclamó mientras corría a abrazarla.

—Oh, Twilight. Qué gusto que te encuentres muy bien —respondió denotando una gran calidez en sus palabras—. ¿Qué le ocurrió a Applejack?

—Ella trató de razonar con la pony que se encuentra encerrada dentro de la esfera. Pero quedó inconsciente cuando fue expulsada por el campo de energía —explicó mientras aún mantenía el abrazo —. ¿Cómo es posible que nos rescataras?

—¿No te acuerdas de la fiesta de esta noche planeada por Pinkie Pie? —respondió la alicornio—. Solamente llegué más temprano para visitarte y pasar tiempo contigo. Pero el tren se detuvo a unos metros de Ponyville, el conductor me explicó que el paso al pueblo estaba bloqueado. Shining decidió seguir a trote y yo tomé vuelo. No tardé en llegar y encontrarme todo hecho un caos.  
Logré notar mientras estaba en el aire que algo inusual ocurria en la granja de los Apple, así que me dirigí hacia allá y te encontré a punto de ser alcanzada por esa cosa. Cuando Shinning llegue a Ponyville, seguramente logrará controlar la situación.

—¡Gracias a Celestia! Será de grán ayuda para las chicas y la Alcadesa. Te haré un resumen rápido. Él es Eric, y la pony que esta encerrada dentro de la esfera es Camila, su hermana. Ambos son de otro mundo y ese objeto que porta ella los trajo a Equestria. La Princesa Luna los convirtió en ponys para pasar desapercibidos y todas acordamos en ayudarlos a reparar su dañada relación de hermanos. Pero algo malo le ocurrió a Cami y quedó encerrada en ese campo de energía.

Cadence asintió y respondió.

—Bien. Twilight, te pediré que te retires y lleves a Applejack a un lugar seguro. Tú también debes resguardarte —explicó Cadence mientras mantenía fija la vista en la esfera—. Eric, aunque sea peligroso, tú tendrás que hablar con tu hermana, yo haré lo necesario para retener ese poder.

Twilight, luego de colocar a AJ en su lomo, le dijo a Eric.

—Los estaremos esperando a ambos.

Sin dudarlo, se teletransportó a una ubicación desconocida, dejando a Cadence y Eric solos.

—Su plan no servirá. Ese elemento puede llegar a contener un poder catastrófico...si se lo llegara a confrontar...¡Por eso he pensado en una alternativa! Es el único plan fiable en este momento.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Cadence.

—Viendo el potencial mágico de Twilight, iba a proponerle la idea de entrar en la mente de mi hermana. Pero viendo que ella ahora no se encuentra presente, ¿Usted sería capaz de efectuar tal acción?

—Ese plan no es el más brillante, supone estar frente al otro pony para iniciar la conexión neuronal —explicó ella —. Además es imposible, tu hermana quedó en medio de la esfera y esta misma agrandó su tamaño.

—Suprimir el poder del elemento con magia tampoco lo es...Tal vez...solamente tal vez si la ayudo a reprimirlo, logremos detenerlo —dijo él mientras se llevaba su casco derecho al mentón—. ¿Puede teletranportarme a la casa de Twilight? Tengo algo que podrá ayudarnos.

Sin dudarlo, Cadence utilizó su magia para dirigirse a la biblioteca de Twilight. Una vez ahí, Eric empezó a abrir y cerrar libros y tirarlos al suelo, al mismo tiempo revisaba las estanterías. Cadence estaba perpleja.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —vociferó la alicornio.

En eso, un confundido Spike bajó de la habitación de Twilight a ver qué ocurría. Cuando terminó de espabilarse, se llenó de incertidumbre. Owlowiscious no tardó en unirsele.

—Tranquila, esto de seguro nos ayudará. Cuando Twilight nos lo quitó vi de reojo que los guardó en unos de estos estantes, o tal vez en algún libro —dijo Eric mientras abría uno y lo sacudía hacia abajo—. Claro, sí tu eres una alicornio, tu magia debe ser superior, ¿Podrías levitar todos los libros y sacudirlos boca abajo?

Cadence miró desconcertada a Eric, pero la situación no permitía ponerse a hacer preguntas. Hizo brillar su cuerno y un aura celeste rodeó a todos los libros que ahí presentes se encontraban, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se encontraban levitando y siendo sacudidos. Ambos pudieron presenciar como dos objetos cayeron al suelo. El joven pegaso se acercó y agarró uno de estos para luego colocárselo en el pecho. La Alicornio devolvió todo a su lugar.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó una aún desconcertada Cadence.

—Reactores Arc. El otro es de mi hermana. Colóquese el de ella —dijo Eric. Cadence aún no se decidía—. Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

La Princesa agarró el Reactor Arc con su magia y se lo colocó en el pecho. El pegaso tocó dos veces su parche y una armadura de color plateado y naranja empezó a cubrirlo por completo mientras adquiría su actual forma. Cadence quedó anonadada por el reciente acontecimiento.

— _Nanotecnología, ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor!_ —dijo él —. _Oh, déjeme ayudarla._

Con su casco izquierdo, tocó dos veces el parche que Cadence portaba. En seguida ella empezó a ser cubierta por una armadura de color plateada y azul. Esto provocó el grito de la alicornio, pero al ver que nada había ocurrido, volvió en sí.

—¡ _Por Celestia! ¡¿Qué es esto?!_ —preguntó Cadence muy desconcertada—. _¿Tú portas esto todos los días? ¿Cómo se supone que use_ _esta cosa_ _?_

— _No hay tiempo_ _para_ _responder sus dudas, use su magia y regres_ _e_ _mos de nuevo a la granja_ —respondió Eric

Para sorpresa suya, Cadence pudo usar su habilidades y teletransportarse en compañía de Eric.

Spike y Owlowiscious quedaron muy confundidos por la rápida escena que habían presenciado.

Al disiparse el circulo mágico que los rodeó a la hora de llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, notaron cómo la esfera había alcanzado proporciones descomunales y se había tragado media arboleda de manzanos. El granero de los Apple había desaparecido por completo.

— _Muy bien, el plan es así. Tú utilizarás tu poder para neutralizar el poder de la esfera. Mientras que yo usaré mi armadura en conjunto con la que tienes colocada…_

— _¿Cómo harás eso si no llevas la armadura de tu hermana puesta?_ —preguntó Cadence.

— _Puedo hacer uso de esta mediante una conexión inalámbrica, pero necesitaba un portador, tú_ —explicó Eric—. _Es toda la explicación por ahora.¿Lista?_

Ella asintió. Eric apuntó con su pecho hacia la esfera y detrás de él aparecieron cinco cañones de protones. Al mismo tiempo, Cadence acumuló poder en su cuerno y aparecieron también cinco cañones de protones detrás suyo. En Ponyville, Rarity, Pinkie y la Alcaldesa, habían logrado tranquilizar a los habitantes, que aún se encontraban algo alterados por la onda expansiva que los había sorprendido en plena rutina. Un brillo abrumó a todos los presentes, que en seguida divisaron que provenía de la granja de los Apple, provocando nuevamente el caos.

Pinkie Pie y Rarity estaban muy preocupadas por sus amigas, no sabían nada de Twilight, AJ y Rainbow Dash, quienes aún se encontraban en la granja. Ambas decidieron ir a ayudar.

—¡Debemos ir a ayudar a las chicas! —exclamó muy alterada Rarity mientras un fuerte viento empezaba a levantarse producto del choque de energía que estaba ocurriendo en la quinta.

—Si vamos, solamente estorbaremos. ¡Cadence podrá manejar la situación! Además mi hermana se encuentra con ella —dijo Shinning mientras se acercaba a las yeguas. Se encontraba algo agitado a concecuencia de haber trotado hasta el pueblo.

Rarity y Pinkie dudaron, pero su misión era clara, ayudar en el pueblo.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —gritó Camila desde el interior.

Cadence y Eric hacían mucha fuerza para combatir el inmenso poder que el elemento emanaba en conjunto con la ira de Camila. La armadura de Eric se empezaba a destruir al mismo tiempo que se reconstruía. Los cañones de protones iban cayendo y nuevos se materializaban.

— _¡A este paso no duraremos!_ —exclamó Eric mientras en un intento desesperado se ponía en dos patas y disparaba con sus dos cascos delanteros—. _¡Usa más poder!_

— _¡Es todo el poder que tengo!_ —exclamó Cadence. De repente el casco de la armadura se desprendió.

— _¡Las nanop_ _a_ _rt_ _í_ _culas están dejando de funcionar en tu armadura! ¡No puedo permitir que te mueras!_

—¡Que me dejen en paz! ¡Todos ustedes no saben el dolor que siento! _—_ gritó Camila provocando que la esfera se hiciera aún más grande y consumiera la mitad de la casa de los Apple.

En eso Cadence agotó sus energías mágicas y quedó completamente fuera. Solamente tenía como respaldo dos cañones que estaban siendo controlados por Eric en conjunto con los suyos. Cadence empezó a llorar de frustración, no esperaba morir de esa manera. El joven pegaso al ver esa escena no le quedó otra opción que mandar lejos a su compañera.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó alarmada entre sollozos la alicornio.

—¡ _No puedo permitir que mueras por mi culpa! ¡Te he involucrado en algo que yo mismo provoqué!_ —explicó Eric mientras ordenaba a la armadura de su hermana iniciar el vuelo y llevar a la Princesa a un lugar seguro.

—¡Espera! ¡No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte! —gritó Cadence en el aire mientras trataba de forcejear, pero la armadura no la dejó.

En pocos segundos ella se alejó de la escena. Eric ponía todas sus energías en retener el campo de poder, pero su armadura ya no se reconstruía.

— _Así que hasta aquí llegamos, Camila...tú desbordando un gran poder y yo tratando de detenerlo en vano_ —dijo Eric mientras se quedaba sin fuerzas y caía rendido ante el inmenso poder del elemento. Se quitó el casco—. Aún recuerdo cuando íbamos al invernadero, te gustaba ver plantas carnívoras...estabas feliz.

La esfera aún seguía creciendo, alcanzando al muchacho. Eric se encontró dentro del campo de energía, su armadura, sin poder, se desintegraba a pasos agigantados. Con mucho esfuerzo, caminó hacia su hermana mientras perdía todas sus fuerzas.

—Sé que he sido un pésimo hermano —dijo Eric mientras comenzaba a abrazarla —. Te causé mucho dolor y realmente no puedo remediarlo...p-p-p-pero si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad, me encantaría comenzar de cero contigo.

La esfera creció descomunalmente, tragándose a Sweet Apple Acres y llegando al pueblo. Todos los habitantes entraron en pánico, muchos pedían a gritos ayuda a los pegasos para que los llevasen a un lugar seguro, pero la mayoría hacía caso omiso. Rarity y Pinkie solamente se abrazaron al ver la desgracia que había recaído sobre ellas y sus amigos. Shining estaba destruido al ver que su esposa y hermana habían muerto. Twilight y AJ corrieron la misma suerte, una expresión de impotencia invadió a la unicornio, decidió confrontar el terrible poder que se avecinaba, pero fue en vano.

Celestia y Luna se encontraban calmando a los habitantes de Canterlot, ya que este había caído en caos por la reciente onda expansiva. Pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando este gran poder las alcanzó. El planeta enteró desapareció y los dos héroes que lucharon para frenar tal destino, fallaron.

—Bueno, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, Cami —expresó Eric con vigor.

En seguida se detuvo abruptamente y se dió cuenta de la situación. Miró alrededor, todo estaba intacto, las chicas se preparaban para la carrera y su hermana hacía caso omiso a sus palabras. Su expresión cambió a una de total felicidad, sin dudarlo abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Camila! ¡Qué gusto, qué gusto que te encuentres bien! —dijo Eric rebosando de felicidad. Rompió el abrazo y ambos hermanos quedaron frente a frente—. ¡Fui una persona horrible contigo! Te traté mal...te menosprecié...las palabras no alcanzan. He vivido una experiencia que me ha llevado a replantearme las cosas. Me encantaría volver a comenzar de cero contigo, ser el hermano que mereces, y no una copia barata de mi padre.

Camila no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Las palabras de él denotaban tanta honestidad que se le hacía difícil no creerle. Su mente entró en conflicto y muchos sentimientos se cruzaron, pero todo esto culminó en nada cuando ella posó sus ojos en los de AJ y esta misma le esbozó una cálida sonrisa. En seguida supo qué hacer. Le devolvió una sonrisa a su hermano, una que reflejaba felicidad, lo que desencadenó el brote de algunas lágrimas por parte de él. Las chicas quedaron conmovidas por tal escena, excepto Rainbow Dash, que le resultaba algo empalagoso. Todo se vio interrumpido cuando Pinkie, con su inagotable energía anunció la reanudación de la carrera.

Todos se pusieron en su marcas y Eric pudo notar que el Elemento había perdido su color celeste. Comprendió que tuvo otra oportunidad.

—¿Lista para disfrutar la carrera? —preguntó Eric.

—Sí...estoy lista —respondió Camila con una sonrisa.

 **Continuará.**


End file.
